


famous-ish

by onemorepineapple



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Sasuke is her biggest fan, Awkward Romance, Awkward Times Ahead, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I did this instead of my homework, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sakura starts an OnlyFans, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Then they work together, have fun, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemorepineapple/pseuds/onemorepineapple
Summary: She always thanks him and when he decides to up the amount, she sends him a picture of herself in a robe, stating he still can’t have her nudes. And then it becomes a thing. When he pays her fee and gives her a tip, she’ll send him a photo of herself fully covered.The one where Sasuke is Sakura's biggest fan and it's getting harder (in more ways than one) to work with her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 153
Kudos: 324





	1. she's got that one thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of sort of inspired by tomaday's Us and These Walls (go check it out!) where Sasuke has an OnlyFans account and I hope they continue that work cause I'm here for that collection. I hadn't ever heard about OnlyFans until I read that and had to use the google and now I'm enlightened on the premise, but I don't know how it actually works so my portrayal probs isn't accurate but oh well.
> 
> This was also originally posted in my snapshots drabbles and I somehow thought I could make it into a chaptered fic. Thanks to all my friends who reviewed it and encouraged me to continue it. Hopefully any newcomers enjoy it as well! So... here we go.
> 
> Also. Mutual 'I touch myself while you touch yourself' sexy times ahead.
> 
> Also. I don't own Naruto. I still don't even own my car.

chapter one _she's got that one thing_

He needs a distraction because the pressure and load from his work is pouring down on him like acid rain. He first learns about _OnlyFans_ from some of the other police officers and at first thinks it’s desperate. But then he becomes desperate for something to take his mind off of the reality he lives in and needs to focus on _something_ else.

Most every person he comes across feels fake, looks fake, and sounds fake. He’s about to give up and forget he ever had the inclination to think about this kind of thing when he finds her.

Her profile is simple. _Sometimes we just need a little break, a little courage, and a little fun. Welcome to my page where a little goes a long way._

At first, he feels dirty. He’s paying to see a woman post half naked pictures and the implication is daunting. But then he looks for more and sees _more_. She does a good job of masking personal details and hides anything that might perish her anonymity but he’s been taught to look underneath the underneath and he picks up on context clues.

She wears a wig (the style never changes and is always too put together). The masks she dawns do plenty to hide her features and because of that, he pays attention to her eyes. They’re brown (possibly contacts if she’s cautious enough to use a wig) and big and expressive and he often drowns himself by studying them. She’s either in college or graduated. He’s seen edges of textbooks and a bookshelf in the background and once he caught a glimpse of a title (something about poisons) _._

In her first few pictures, she’s almost too thin. Looking underneath the underneath, he figures she can’t afford that much food and that’s when he decides to tip her. She messaged him in a fit and bluntly stated she wouldn’t send him nudes and he can take his money and shove it up his ass if that’s what he wants. For the first time in a long time, he smiles and tells her it’s merely because he’s a fan and as a fan, he wants to make sure she’s healthy. It takes a while but eventually she gains some weight and he thinks she looks that much better.

She always thanks him and when he decides to up the amount, she sends him a picture of herself in a robe, stating he still can’t have her nudes. And then it becomes a thing. When he pays her fee and gives her a tip, she’ll send him a photo of herself fully covered.

By the end of the year, he doesn’t feel as dirty (listen, although he is a man and he has needs, he doesn’t act on them ~~because he has too much pride and is kind of a prude~~ ) and his life starts to feel a little less claustrophobic.

* * *

His caseload is sure to be the death of him. Sighing, he rubs his face and leans back in his chair. He thought working from home would help relax him but he thinks he might be more stressed out now. His phone alerts him of a notification and he immediately shoots up.

She sent him a video. The thumbnail is an image of her sitting on a desk chair in a giant white robe. He hits the play button a little too hard.

 _“Hey number one! So... uhm it’s been a-a year since uh... since you started following me and-_ “ she clears her throat and he can see her leg tapping up and down signifying her nervousness. _“I want to give you something in return so I thought maybe... maybe a live video? If you want? There’s a link attached and- oh I promise it’s still anonymous! I won’t be able to see you, but you’ll see me. I just... you’re my number one so I wanted to thank you properly. Uh, just- yeah, just click the link and I’ll be here. If you don’t, I totally get it.”_

They always send messages and despite her other fans requesting videos, she always sticks to photos. This is the first time he’s heard her voice. It’s... nice. Soft, sweet, and he’s pretty sure it’s already saved and locked in his memory. He spends several moments staring at the link before taking a deep breath. Her face pops up, covered in a black, lace mask (his favorite) and there’s a smile on her face. She’s fiddling with the sleeves of her robe and clears her throat.

“Hi.”

His mouth is suddenly dry and his mind is blank and _fuck Sasuke pull yourself together._ “...hey.”

Smooth.

She sits up a little more in her chair. “So, ah, I guess first, I just want to thank you for your support.” Her eyes are sparkling and pictures did not do them justice and he can pick out every little thing she’s feeling. “Uhm, so in return for your, ah, support, I’m offering to... to do whatever you want.”

He suddenly feels hot all over and he’s unsure if she means _that_ or maybe she does if she thinks that’s what he wants? Shit.

“Err, are you there...?”

“Y-Yeah-“ he winces, dammit. “Yeah, I’m here.”

It’s quiet.

Then her shoulders slump and he can see the embarrassment and dismay glimmering in her eyes. “I’m sorry, is this too weird? You’re just... you’re the only one that doesn’t request anything more or say things that make my skin crawl and I’ve been debating on whether or not this was a good idea and I guess it’s not and-“

“Show me your room.”

Her mouth clicks shut and her eyes widen. “I- eh? Show you my room...?”

It came out without him fully thinking it through but now that he’s processed it, he knows that’s what he wants from her. A glimpse into her life and who she really is. More confidently, he states, “Yes, I only ever see your bed and I’d just like to see what the rest of your room looks like.”

“O-okay,” she looks a little relieved ( ~~and maybe a little weirded out is this like a kink?~~ ) and he feels some tension ease from his shoulders when she smiles and he’s blown away at the difference seeing her live makes. Everything brightens. “Just give me a moment to hide my pictures.” She winks and the screen goes black.

There’s rustling and a loud thud followed by a curse and now his leg is jumping up and down and his palms are sweaty and _why is he so fucking nervous_.

“Alright,” she turns her camera back on and the view is flipped. He sees a desk; it’s stacked with papers in an overly organized manner, and is piled with books, a laptop and small trinkets. “So this is where all the magic happens. And by magic I mean hours spent pulling my hair out and wondering if I’m making good life decisions.” A small laugh echoes through the room and his blood boils at the sound of it.

She continues to introduce him to her room; it’s small and decorated with lights, paintings and pictures that are lying face down. He sees the bookshelf he’s spied in previous photos and can make out several textbooks, along with some books he’s sure is purely for pleasure reading (there’s a familiar orange book tucked in a corner), and she has some more items strategically placed as decorations. Even with the decor, there’s simplicity to it all.

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

Humming, she finishes with her bed, and flips the camera, her masked face illuminated by her smile. “Well, there you have it. Was it everything you thought it would be?” Her tone is playful as she sits back down on her chair.

It was, but he still wants _more_.

Definitely not a good idea but he replies, “Yes, thank you.”

It’s quiet again.

“So… is that really all you want?” The way she’s looking into the camera makes it seem as if she can actually see him and he has to remind himself that she can’t.

Something about the way her lips are parted, the wide, innocent look in her eyes and the slight tilt of her head clouds his rational brain and he says, barely above a whisper, “Are you offering more?”

More silence. His entire body is tense and he’s clutching the edges of his desk as she stares, unblinking, at him, or rather, the camera. She’s chewing on her lip and her breathing starts to get a little heavier. Then, her eyes sparkle with something akin to determination and she stands up.

His mouth goes dry, his skin is on fire and his pulse is hammering as she slowly _so slowly_ unwraps the belt around her waist and shrugs the robe off to reveal an outfit he hasn’t ever seen before. Nails dig almost painfully into the oak desk as he takes in the image of her in a simple, red lacy bra and panties. It’s the most skin she’s ever shown and she’s doing it for _him_ and something primal and possessive courses through him. Heat coils in his stomach and it’s getting difficult to breath and he feels himself getting hard. In a not so innocent way, she tilts her head and bites her lip as a hand trails over her collarbone, down the valley of her chest, down her stomach and-

_Fuck._

He’s agonizingly hard.

“Tell me what you want,” she asks in a breathy voice and he squeezes his eyes shut as one hand goes to his belt buckle.

Dark coal eyes open again and she’s still standing in the same spot, fingers tracing along the edges of her panties. Swallowing a lump, he says in a voice hoarse with desire, “I want you to touch yourself.”

She straightens up and for a split second that feels like forever, he thinks he’s fucked up but then she grabs the phone and fumbles with something and she’s lying on her bed a moment later, looking up at the camera.

“Sorry, I just figured it’d be better if I used both hands,” her voice is just as husky as his and he shivers from anticipation. With a deep breath, she asks, “Where should I touch myself?”

This is the craziest thing he’s ever done and he’s sure it makes him a pervert (he’ll blame it on growing up with Kakashi and when was the last time he did this?) but she’s looking up at him and he can almost imagine he’s on top of her. His fingers wrap around his throbbing cock and he rubs the tip with his thumb, sending a wave of pleasure through him.

With confidence he says, “Start with your breasts and work your way down. Slowly.”

The smile she gives him makes him feel exhilarated and she traces on hand over her left breast. Small, delicate fingers reach under the fabric to brush over her hardened nipples, causing her breath to intake sharply and she lets out a moan. He hisses when he strokes himself a little too roughly.

She pauses, concern in her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, keep- keep going,” he manages to breath out.

She spends some time kneading and plucking her nipples and he strokes himself in a slow pace, watching her like a hawk. One hand disentangles from her bra and she brings two fingers to her lips and her tongue wraps around them and _fuck it’s so hot_. He’s throbbing all over and he quickens his pace up when she pops her fingers out of her mouth and moves them to the hem of her panties. The look she gives him is pure sin and he has to pause his stroking because he almost comes undone when she whispers,

“Do you want to know how wet I am?”

“ _Fuck, yes_ ,” he hisses out through ragged breaths.

He watches as she slides her digits down and her eyes close, a whimper escaping her lips. Fingers glisten and he begins to stroke himself hard and fast as his eyes start to cloud with lust and he’s taking in every single detail of her movements.

“Put two fingers in and pump them in and out at a steady, fast pace.”

“If th-that’s what you want.” She complies and her back arches as she cries out a soft moan.

Their heavy breaths are in sync and he can see the sheen of sweat forming on her skin. His own body feels like a furnace and he runs a finger on his tip again, spreading his pre-cum and he shudders, letting out a groan. Hazed, brown eyes look up at him and her fingers move at a faster pace. He tries to imagine that he is on top of her, searing kisses over her smooth, pale skin and loses himself in imagination and desperate wanting-

“I-I’m- ah, I’m _f-fuck_ -“ He drinks in the sight of her climaxing like he’s been wandering in the deserts of Suna and she’s the first sight of water he’s seen in decades. Her back arches, her toes curl, her other hand is clutching the sheets of her bed and she’s letting out a string of whimpers and moans. He squeezes himself in an almost painful manner and pumps until he finally finds release in a burst of color and intense pleasure as her cries scorch through his veins.

The only sound for several minutes is the panting of their breaths. He tries to memorize every detail of her body, her lines, curves, how she’s laying, and the way her hand clenches in front of her heart. She opens her eyes but then one eye blinks shut and she rubs it, grunting.

“You okay?”

“Ah, yeah, my contact just tried to pop out,” she lets out a breathy laugh and he smirks. He knew it. The overwhelming desire to know the color of her eyes steels over him and he distracts his thoughts by cleaning himself up. “I feel like… maybe I should feel embarrassed but I- I kind of don’t?”

Same. Instead, he feels relief and like all the weight he’s been carrying has been lifted and dammit. That means Naruto was right ( _teme, you need to get laid or something, you’re overworking yourself_ ).

“Trust me, you have nothing to be embarrassed of.”

“Thanks…” she replies, shyly and it’s endearing.

After a beat, he says, “Was this your way of trying to get a bigger tip out of me?”

This time, her laugh is loud, lyrical, and she mutters out a “Jackass”. When she calms down, she states in a quiet voice, “You already do enough… I’m not expecting anything more from you.”

He decides in that moment, he wants to give her the world.

* * *

When Sakura first began posting on _OnlyFans_ , her sole intention is to try and make just enough to at least make ends meet. Between school and volunteering at the hospital and lab she barely has time to breath, much less get a part-time job. But it’s getting to the point that she can barely afford food and generally has to stick with one meal a day which is usually food from the cafeteria (she’s sure she’d rather eat dried lizard with Gaara than continue to eat the hospital food). She laments to Ino one night who suggests the website and she looks into it.

It seems easy enough. Post pictures or videos and people subscribe to you, paying a set monthly fee. The fact that they can add tips appeals to her even more. She’s confident in her body (although she has lost some weight and some of her muscle tone) and figures it’s a good way to make some extra cash. If she can get to a certain amount of subscribers, she won’t have to worry about money and can skate by enough until she graduates.

She decides to go for it (Ino cheers her on and promptly sends her links for outfits to wear saying she’ll gift her a couple of them and _it’s not a handout out forehead, quit being a bitch_ ) but not without some boundaries. She won’t go fully nude, she won’t send videos, and she most definitely has to hide her identity. Her future in toxicology and medicine would go down the drain if anyone found out, so she buys a wig and contacts and her _OnlyFans_ account is born.

After she says goodbye to her number one, she continue to lie down on her bed, panting heavily. Did she really do that? She stares up at the camera, now off, and tries to feel embarrassed or remorseful, but she can’t. It was kind of fun. Biting her nail as she scrapes fingers against her lips, she begins to think that maybe she’ll do this again, but only for him. He’s different. She thinks maybe she should feel worried because he could be married or a complete psycho but there’s something in her gut that tells her she can trust him.

He’s taken such good care of her for an entire year and the one thing he wanted from her was to see her room (if a room kink is the worst thing coming from him she’s sure she’ll be fine). Laughing, she begins to unpin her wig and take out her contacts. It’ll be a good day when she can stop wearing them and she’s sure it’ll be soon. Her interview with Tsunade went really well and with Chiyo’s recommendation, she’s sure she’ll get the position. Which means she’ll be able to move back to Konoha.

It also means that she’s that much closer to deleting her _OnlyFans_ account. She only ever intended it to be temporary, until she saved up enough money or graduated, whichever came first. But then number one happened and…

But now she’s graduated and has a new job (potentially in the bag) lined up. Shaking her head, she removes the lingerie for a large shirt and sweatpants. It’s for the best… She just hates that she feels disappointed.

* * *

One month passes and when he pays his fee and adds the extra money, she sends him a video and they repeat their previous encounter. The possessiveness he feels worries him and he wonders if he’s going insane because he might be way too into a woman he pays to see. Another month passes and he notices she’s not posting as much. When he goes to pay, he sends her a message and she replies that she’s moving and she’ll make it up to him ( _fuck does she make it up to him_ ).

One day, after him and Naruto finish an interrogation, his friend asks him who she is.

He remains calm and cool. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Blue eyes roll and a hand shoves his shoulder. “Oi, don’t play dumb with me. You’re different, like the poll up your ass is almost out. So, who is she?”

“Tch, it’s none of your business, dead last.” The old nickname does what he intended it to do: distract Naruto from the topic and his idiot best friend begins to rant about how he’s almost a sergeant now and-

“Fuck you teme we aren’t all geniuses, now let’s go grab some lunch.”

They’re approaching a third month when she tells him she’s going to delete her account. It’s like a bucket of ice is poured over him. She’s starting a new job and at this point, is finding it difficult to keep up with her new responsibilities and her account. And she doesn’t really need the extra money anymore… He tries so hard not to feel disappointed, wishes her the best of luck and doesn’t ask her for her personal information even though every ounce of him wants to.

The days drag slowly and he dives into his caseload, kicks Naruto’s ass in training and at the shooting range, and he tries to forget that he fell for a woman who probably only saw him as a bank (deep down he knows it’s not true, but it makes him feel better ~~and he’s always placed blame on others before himself~~ ).

He glares at the blonde idiot who’s practically bouncing off the walls. “Dobe, calm the fuck down.”

Naruto flicks him a crude gesture. “I can’t! Sakura-chan is finally coming by!”

Sighing and rolling his eyes, he focuses on typing up his report. Naruto’s been talking about the new toxicology specialist, Haruno Sakura apparently, for the past week and it’s starting to grate on his nerves. He barely pays attention when the blonde exits his office with a yell “Sakura-chan!” and continues to type.

Fingers freeze on the keys as a laugh breaks out.

“Naruto, what are you doing?” He _knows_ that voice.

“I’m taking a picture to send to Gaara! I want him to be jealous that I now get to see you all the time and he can’t.”

He hears her laugh again and forgets how to breathe.

“Teme, this is Sakura-“ Someone interrupts him and he groans. “Dammit, I’ll be right back. Sakura-chan you can wait in here with Sasuke.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he can make out a figure take a seat on the opposite side of his desk. His mind is racing, his heart is pounding and he’s starting to sweat bullets.

“Hi! I’m Haruno Sakura,” her voice is just as he remembers, light and sweet and when he finally glances up to look at her, everything stops and all he sees is _her_. Her head tilts in a familiar way letting bubblegum hair fall around her and her eyes, _greengreengreen_ , shine. “Uchiha Sasuke, right? Would you prefer I call you Taichou or Uchiha-san?”

Mentally slapping himself out of his stupor, he leans forward, lacing his fingers in front of his chin and rakes his eyes over her, before holding her gaze. The blush forming on her cheeks gives him courage and he studies her, watching as the blush darkens. Then, like the smooth motherfucker is he ( ~~or pretends to be~~ ), he smirks and says, “You can call me your number one fan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIC DROP


	2. all i see is him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to read the OMG's to the tune of Chandler Bing.

chapter two _all i see is him_

She thinks that maybe she might _finally_ be released as she feels his lips sear her skin like he’s burning imprints of his kisses all over her body. She wants to look at him; she finally can. After months she can finally put a face to the deep, sexy voice that reminds her so much of Suna’s sand in the way it’s gritty, but smooth at the best of times. But her eyes stay closed because that’s what he told her to do. He commands and she’ll be happy to obey him for the rest of her life.

“Anything you want, Taichou,” she breathes out as he kisses her lower and lower.

“ _Sakura_ ,” she loves hearing him say her name and she imagines looking down at him, his obsidian eyes so dark she feels like she’s falling into a black hole. His eyes speak more than anything on him and they tell her everything she’s been desperately craving for months.

Her fingers twine into his soft, black hair and she tugs when he kisses the inside of her thighs. His smirk flows on her skin and his hot breath that is _so close_ makes her moan.

“Sakura... tell me what you want...” He glides his tongue along her thigh and she bites her lip. “My tongue or...” She feels a nip. “My teeth or...” His long, calloused fingers begin to trickle up her legs and he gives her thighs a squeeze. “My hands?”

She’s pretty sure she’ll never be turned on by another person ever again. Only him. Her chest is heaving and she has to swallow a couple of times before she can say, “I want it all.”

“You want it all _what_ , Sakura?” He’s baiting her and she loves it.

“I want it all, T-Taichou,” his mouth is _so so close_.

“Nope.” A whine emits from her throat as he pulls away and plants a kiss on her knee.

She swallows again. “I want it all, _Sasuke_.” Feeling his smile form against her skin might be better than seeing it. She says his name again and loves how it glides so easily from her lips.

He hums in approval and he’s right there. Everything burns and she’s a wet, throbbing mess and then he finally tells her to open her eyes.

Green eyes snap open and she stares at her ceiling. She’s panting, aching, and she looks down to see-

Nothing. Just her blankets twisted all kinds of ways around her. She’s in her pajamas, alone, with no insanely hot man between her legs. The clock on her phone tells her she has a couple of minutes left before her alarm goes off.

She buries her face in her pillow and screams.

* * *

Naruto’s told her he can be kind of an asshole, so she just figures it’s nothing personal when he doesn’t look up from his computer and just smiles while introducing herself. She can tell he’s handsome from his profile but when he turns to fully face her she finds she can’t breath and it’s like time has stopped and all she hears is her own heartbeat.

Dark, dark eyes bear into her soul and she feels her face going red as he travels his gaze all over. Handsome doesn’t cut it with this man, not with those eyes. When he leans forward to rest his chin on his interlaced fingers, she thinks he might be dangerous. How is she supposed to work with him and stay sane? Then he smirks and she thinks she might faint.

Until he speaks and she has to process the fact that he sounds exactly like her number one while he basically admits to her he is in fact her number one.

And then, then she’s sure she’s going to _pass the fuck out what the fuck_ until Naruto albeit hops back into the office and she has to force herself to remember she’s a professional and he’s a police officer. Not just any police officer. A captain. A captain she’ll be working closely with because of her new job. The new job she had to delete her account for.

Her new job where the captain of the Konoha Police Force is also previously her number one fan.

There are brain cells short circuiting ( _how does he know!_ ) and at first she doesn’t know how she’ll make it through the meeting, but then he sits there all calm and collected and she’s getting kind of angry because was this not a shock to him? Is he not also suffering turmoil of having the person he paid to see and watched intimate videos of sitting right in front of him?!

When it’s over, she feels like she barely makes it out alive and thinks she needs to call Ino because _ohmygodohmygod oh my god_. But then as her finger hovers on her best friends name, she thinks about it.

Ino knows she had an _OnlyFans_ account (it was her idea after all) and she’s kept it a tight-lipped secret because she knows the importance of the secrecy. That secrecy is supposed to be applied to her fans as well. It’s not her place to spill the beans that the well respected and decorated police captain is also the man (she kind of sort of might have liked a little too much) that used to be her number one.

Her number one that saw her as more than a half-naked woman. Her number one that tipped her so she could afford food (and so much more). Her number one that never asked for more or anything in return. The number one fan that she sent videos of her touching herself to and the man that she thought about multiple times outside of the videos, wishing she could see but only being able to imagine his voice.

A half-shriek, half groan escapes her and she’s still in the precinct. Face red and hot, she stalks to the elevator and furiously presses the button as a tingling sensation rolls down her neck. The elevator dings and the doors open. She steps inside and as she turns around, she sees him, leaning against the threshold, eyes intent on her and there’s an ever so small tilt of his lips.

She kind of hates him but she’s also kind of turned on and she nearly breaks her finger on the lobby button.

* * *

_You can call me your number one fan._

The words echo through her mind like they have been for the past week. She has to admit, that it’s kind of smooth on his part to drop a bomb like that on her but it doesn’t make it any less _annoying_. After spending hours analyzing and agonizing over _how_ he knew it was her, she comes to the conclusion that a) he’s a detective and he’s probably spent years putting clues together from the smallest hints and contexts and b) her voice. Just like she memorized his and has his burned into her brain cells, he probably did the same thing.

Well, maybe not exactly. Her voice is a little more distinct because her dialect is clearly Suna and no longer Konoha so it was probably pretty easy of him to decipher her identity because of that and not because he locked her voice in his mind like she did his.

Grunting, she clicks her microscope to the next lense and tries to focus on analyzing this poisoned blood and not her laughable and unbelievable situation.

Except, now she’s spending hours agonizing and analyzing _why_ he told her. Why did he admit it? Does he want something? If so, what does he want? She feels like she knows him enough to know he’s not going to blackmail her or ask her for something inappropriate (not that she’d object necessarily because she’s kind of wants him to ask her ~~professionalism be damned~~ ) but then _what the hell could he possibly gain from this._

Green eyes narrow slightly and she takes a long, deep breath to sort out her thoughts. There’s no way he’s as unaffected as he appears to be. She refuses to think that. The sound of the doors shuffling open avert her gaze to said man standing in her lab looking like a damn statue cut from the finest marble detailed by the most talented sculptor and she sees him take a small breath and inwardly smiles.

No, he’s not as unaffected as he seems.

Determined and not at all turned on by the mere sight of him, she says, “What brings you here, Uchiha-san?”

She is not turned on, _she is not turned on_ , as the intensity of his stare engulfs her. “I wanted to see how the progress of case 357 is going.”

Humming, she stands up and adjusts her skirt watching as he follows the movements with intense concentration and picks up said report from her desk. Butterflies are tearing her stomach apart as she steps in from of him and looks up, smiling as she holds it out in front of her.

As he winds his fingers along the folder, she tilts her head and asks in an ever so soft voice, “Is that really all you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BISH YOU THOUGHT.


	3. we're on fire

chapter three _we're on fire_

_One year, two months_

He’s nervous. Which is stupid because they’ve done this twice now and he shouldn’t be apprehensive but he is. It’s been two and a half weeks since he’s paid and messaged her and she responded saying she’s moving and that she’d make it up to him. Finally, he got an alert a few minutes ago that she sent a video link. After several deep breaths (and telling his dick to calm down she’s not even on the screen yet god) he clicks the link. It takes a moment, but soon he sees her sitting in her desk chair, fluffy white robe and all. The anticipation continues to bubble as she smiles.

“Hi number one.”

“Hey.” Still so smooth.

“What do you want today?” Her voice is like a symphony to his ears.

The second time they video chatted he asked her to show him a book she was reading. Sasuke was expecting something smart or nonfiction. When she pulled out the orange covered book from her shelf he _nearly_ laughed. She giggled and said she reads enough textbooks to fill her quota and needs something mindless and fun. She asked him if he’s ever read one and he said once. Kakashi got it for his 16th birthday but he couldn’t make it all the way through ( ~~teenage Sasuke was kind of a prude too~~ ).

A small smile forms as he contemplates what to ask for next. After a moment he asks, “Can I see your new home?”

Her smile becomes sly. “I don’t know, can you?”

Tch. He rewords it, “Show me your new home.”

“Okay.” She flips the camera view and he sees her bedroom, boxes are stacked around and it appears the only thing finished is her bed. “My old apartment was a lot smaller so I’m having to figure out how to decorate with the little I have and not make it look like I’m living in an empty space.”

As soon as she steps out of the room, he sees an open door and what looks to be the bathroom. She briefly tells him her new shower is to die for and has one of those waterfall heads and it’s probably her favorite thing. She turns and walks into an open area, marking the living room and then he sees the kitchen, the only thing separating the area is a bar. He spies more boxes stacked around corners. Her couch is a dark charcoal adorned with mint green pillows and a teal blanket. There are some textbooks sitting on it and her faded white coffee table.

He wonders how much of an improvement this apartment is compared to her last one. Her fridge is decorated with-

“Whoops, forgot I had put some pictures on my fridge.” The camera averts from the kitchen.

He tries not to feel disappointed.

She moves around again and he sees another bookshelf, halfway filled, and her TV sitting on an entertainment system that matches her coffee table. She’s shuffling and the camera flips back to her.

“It’s still a work in progress but I’m excited to be back. Oh!” She’s chewing her lip. “Uhm, so... actually because of you I was... uhm able to get a lot of this furniture. The couch and tables I had before were given to me from some friends and I loved it but there’s nothing like getting your own furniture, right?”

Pride swells in him.

“A-anyway, thought you might like to know that... like I’ve said before you’ve helped me out a lot so...” she clears her throat and is on the move again and positions herself back on her desk chair. There’s a moment of pause before she asks, “Is that really all you want?”

Just like the last two times, Sasuke answers, “Are you offering more?”

Brown eyes gaze thoughtfully into the camera before the screen goes black. This is it. The anticipation continues to build inside and burrows down into his stomach in hot, hot fervor. He hears a click of a door and then he swallows a large lump. Is that the shower? His answer comes in the form of her camera turning on and he has never wished he could reach out and touch her more.

She’s standing in the middle of the shower, water falling above her, drenching her. If that’s not enough to make him hard (-er cause he’s definitely been rocking a semi since the beginning of the video), her outfit is. It’s pure white and as it soaks through with water he can see the outlines of her breasts and nipples. She turns around for a moment and her back is bare for him to see, with only a little material covering her ass. His breath is heavy and he can barely focus on anything else but the water dripping down her skin and the way the material clings to her.

She sighs. “I told you this is my favorite thing about my new place. It’s so open and everything gets so wet so quickly.”

His mouth goes dry as she brings her hands up and runs it through her hair, down her neck, cupping her breasts, stomach and runs a finger along the material covering her slit and she lets out a soft moan.

She’s an erotic goddess.

“Are you touching yourself?”

He is now. A hiss escapes him as he grips himself and works through long, fast strokes.

“ _Yes_ ,” he groans out after a while and the pressure continues to build as she continues her ministrations. Small, delicate hands cup her breasts and he zeroes in on her nipples, hard and pink and a shudder rolls through him.

“What do you want me to do?”

He’s barely able to breathe out a, “Anything you want,” as he starts to reach his peak.

The smile that displays under her mask is purely mischievous. “Will you stop for me?”

His release is _so close he’s almost there_ but then he pauses, pulsing, aching and he lets out a growl. Her response is to grin playfully.

“Good boy. I did say I would make it up to you earlier and I’m not finished with you yet.”

 _Tease_.

Grunting, he clenches a hand on the edge of his bed and tries to calm down enough to ease the pressure throbbing in his cock. The shower turns off and she begins to hum a soft tune as she grabs a towel and pats herself dry. Hazed onyx eyes follow her movements and when she’s done she smiles into the camera before turning it off. There’s a soft squeak of her bed and the camera is back on moments later.

Just like with the last two videos, she’s lying on her back with the camera hovering over her body. She looks like the perfection of innocence, but he knows better.

“What are you wearing?” Her voice breaks him out of his reverie and he clears his throat, a flush rising on his ears and cheeks (still so embarrassed?). She continues, teasingly, “Something skimpy I hope.”

He supposes his sweatpants and briefs could be considered skimpy. When he replies with that she laughs her beautiful laugh and closes her eyes. 

A minute passes before he asks, “Are you comfortable?” He doesn’t know much about lingerie but he knows it’s uncomfortable sitting in clothing that’s drying.

The question seems to startle her and her eyes open, confused. “U-uhm, well… It’s getting a little stiff but it’s bearable.”

“What would you be wearing if you weren’t video chatting with me?”

A soft laugh releases from her throat. “Sweatpants and an old shirt.”

“I want you to put them on.” All his mind can think of is _moremoremore_ , just another small glimpse into _her_.

“You want me to put on more clothes?” She shakes her head and sits up on her elbows.

“I want you to be comfortable.”

There’s a small smile as she says, “If that’s what you want…” She stares into the camera for a moment before sliding off her bed.

He just wants who she is outside of her persona.

From a small distance, he hears her shuffling around. “You know, you’re the only fan who’s requested I put on _more_ clothing. Not that I mind, of course. It’s what I appreciate about you.” She slides back into the camera and his breath is stolen.

He mutters out a, “Is that what you appreciate about me?” as he stares at the way her oversized shirt reveals her shoulder and the way she has the sweatpants rolled up around her waist (he wonders if they’re from a previous boyfriend and he has to tell himself he has no right to be jealous).

“One of the things I appreciate, I suppose,” her tone is teasing again. “So, now that we’re both _comfortable_ , should we finish what we started in the shower? I believe you said you wanted whatever I want.” One of her hands disappears under her shirt and her lips part in a small ‘o’ shape.

It’s a little unreal how easily she turns him on.

He groans as his hand, once again, grips his throbbing member and he begins to stroke.

“You better be going slow and not fast, number one.” Her mischievous fingers begin to slide under the waistband and he watches as she moves in slow brushes. “Match my pace.” It’s agonizing and too slow, but fuck it feels so good at the same time and his vision becomes cloudy with lust and fevered heat. “Stop.” Her command is breathy and a partial moan and he lets out a growl, but complies.

Her smile is wicked as she looks up at the camera and slowly raises her shirt enough to reveal the under side of her breasts.

 _Fucking tease_.

He loves it and waits with baited breath.

* * *

_Present_

Emerald green eyes are dilated and her lips are parted and there’s a light blush on her cheeks. Every ounce of him wants to reach out and touch her, taste her, feel her ( _fuck her senseless_ ) but they’re in her lab where anyone can walk in and they’re both on the clock. He supposes this is her way of getting back at him for his admission when they first met. He can’t say he’ll ever regret it though. Watching her turn bright red and go from embarrassed to shocked to angry was entertaining to say the least and then she ran away from his office like a prey running from its predator.

Truly, her reactions give him more confidence than he feels. Despite having many women that practically throw themselves at him, he’s not the type of man to… flirt? Seduce? But he never thought he was the type of man to pay a woman, either. As he stares into her eyes, he wonders if he’ll ever be able to think or act rationally when it comes to her. Somehow, he can’t find the will to care.

And he’s always excelled at hunting.

Just as he did with their videos, he replies, “Are you offering more?” He trails his fingers down the folder and lightly brushes against hers; it feels electrifying. Satisfaction rolls through him as the light blush deepens on her cheeks before pulling the file from her hand.

Clearly not one to be outdone so easily, she moves her now free hand towards his chest and touches the small part of his exposed skin. Her finger leaves a trail of fire as she moves it down, down, down until she hooks it on the edge of his slacks and pulls ever so lightly.

“I’ll always offer you more, _Taichou_.”

She has the potential to ruin his title for him in a very, very good way.

The tension building around them breaks as a machine beeps, jolting both of them out of their stare down. She clears her throat and removes her finger, clenching a fist at her side. He takes a deep breath and thinks of anything to get his mind off of her (Naruto eating ramen, Naruto getting his ass kicked, Naruto in that ugly ass orange jacket he’s had since high school) and places the folder under his arm.

With as much calm as he can muster, he says (in a voice slightly drenched in repressed desire), “I always look forward to anything you offer.” She gives him a small smile and he steels himself (Naruto at the gym, Naruto eating more ramen). “Thank you for the file, Haruno-san.”

Once she’s sure he’s gone, Sakura leans against the table, putting her hands to her burning face (burning face, burning body, everything just _burns_ ). The machine beeps again and she sighs, pushing back her diverging thoughts as she removes the small vial and places in the next machine to separate the components. Once she’s back at her desk, she pauses and grabs her phone and texts Naruto. He replies a moment later with the information she requested and a sly smile curls on her face.

* * *

Nara looks bored as always as he discusses the several open cases that are nearing dead ends, like the case he retrieved from _Sakura_ earlier. Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose and checks the time. They’ve been in the briefing room for hours now. Naruto chimes in when one of the cases he worked on is brought up and they begin to sort through the photos. It’s tedious and leads to nothing and as they start to brainstorm, Naruto’s stomach grumbles.

Sheepishly, the blonde grins and rubs his neck. “Eh, sorry.” He looks at his watch. “How about we take a break and I’ll get some takeout? Kiba should be back by then and I think he can offer some insight.”

“Not ramen,” he says in response and Nara hums in agreement.

“Fine, fine. Not ramen.”

Sasuke hardly pays attention as he orders food and continues to overlook the files in front of him. Inuzuka shows up a little later, his scent dog Akamaru trailing behind him, and their food arrives not long after. As he takes a bite of his food, his phone goes off.

 _Unknown number_.

Sighing, he opens it and chokes on the piece of shrimp.

It’s Sakura.

He stares at the picture of her sitting in her desk chair, clad in only a large shirt, one leg drawn up to reveal a milky white thigh. Her hair is damp and her shoulder is exposed and he feels his pants get a little tighter. A second message pops up.

 _Sometimes, I’m comfortable in just a shirt._

Everything feels like it’s constricting and it’s getting hotter-

“Teme! You okay?” He shuts the screen off in time as Naruto pounds on his back.

“Fine,” he grunts out.

Shikamaru and Kiba eye him for a moment before resuming their discussion. Naruto joins them and he knows he needs to pay attention but _fuck_ all he can think about is _her_. A fist clenches on his leg and he takes several deep breaths. He needs to _focus_. He is a captain for fuck’s sake and an image of a scantily clad woman should not get this sort of reaction from him (even if she’s possibly the only woman in the world that can).

He tries to think of anything and everything (Naruto’s apartment, Naruto talking, Naruto doing _any fucking thing_ ) to rid himself of the tightness he feels. Finally, it begins to feel less hot and he can breathe a little easier.

“Taichou? You good?”

All three eyes are staring at him, waiting. Swallowing and focusing his gaze on the photos before him, he nods and waves a hand for them to continue their discussion.

His phone vibrates again and he takes a deep breath before carefully opening the message. Another picture of her, this time from the waist down, although he can see her bare stomach with the message: _Other times sweatpants work just fine._

Fucking tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My worst fear is disappointing ya'll. Seriously. I'm having palpatations over posting this after obsessing and making sure it's good enough (also because I was working on a 15-page paper that is now turned in and all I have left is my 30 minute presentation).
> 
> GAH. Chapter four is a WIP. I have it all thought out I think, just need to work on typing it all out lol.
> 
> As always, reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading! :)


	4. easy like a sunday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fueled by my lack of responsibilities! No paper or presentation due (at least not for another couple of months), no job (in the process of shutting the store down but no worries, it opens up better opportunities for me and what I actually want to do with my life), and well I've been sick too lol so gotta stay in more.

chapter four _easy like a sunday morning_

Paperwork.

So much fucking _paperwork_.

Sighing, Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose and questions why he thought becoming a captain was a good idea (because his parents and brother set the foundation for him and he’s not going to let their aspirations for him go to waste) before continuing to sort through the caseload and documents laid out over his desk (in an organized manner because he’s not a barbarian like _some_ people who leave their papers splayed out and claim it’s organized disorganization).

“They never talk about the abundance of paperwork in the movies and tv shows.” He looks up to see Sakura standing in his doorway, a small, sympathetic smile on her face and suddenly he feels like he can breathe again. “Your desk looks worse than mine.”

He sets his pen down and leans back in his chair, watching her with a hawk-like gaze as she walks past the chairs set out in front of his desk and leans against the edge closest to him. He’s engulfed in her scent (fresh, crisp apples, warm vanilla, and something uniquely _Sakura_ ) and has to clasp his hands together to keep from reaching out and touching her. In the past two months, they’ve seen each other in passing or when he needs results from her and have continued their strange little game of push and pull and who will break first whenever they are around the other (or when she utilizes his phone number, which has been sparse lately and he knows she’s almost as swamped as he is).

“I never heard the previous toxicologist complain about their workload.” Satisfaction rolls through him when her cheeks redden and she narrows her eyes. So easily riled up.

“Shizune complains, trust me. Tsunade-shishou assigns so much paperwork. Things that I feel like I don’t have the authority over but they’re sitting on my desk in mountains and are in need of review- augh I’m pretty sure I have contracts for several of the doctors and you know I’d be more freaked out if I didn’t deal with some of this shit under Chiyo or helped Gaara with some of his paperwork-” He stiffens at the mention of Gaara’s name and only half listens as she continues to ramble on.

That’s one thing he has yet to figure out. He knows she knows Naruto through his friendship with Gaara and she’s acquainted with Shikamaru because of Gaara’s sister and- his jaw clenches. Everything traces back to _Gaara_ and he’s not sure if it’s purely friendship or something more. He wonders if he would be this… curious if it was anyone else but his relationship with Suna’s police captain has always been tenuous at best. 

“-anyway I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go off on a tangent. I’m grateful for my job and for Tsunade taking time to mentor me on the medical and business side, but it’s still frustrating.” Emerald green eyes study him. “Uchiha-san… How much sleep have you gotten lately?”

Damn, does he look that bad (the showers in the basement don’t have the best water pressure)? He got maybe an hour. He probably got that much the night before and he’s sure he’s going to be spending another night in his office, trying to sleep on his not so comfortable couch (which is only slightly more comfortable than the beds within the station).

She takes his silence as an answer and continues, “I have some tea made from herbs and flowers that will help you sleep better. I originally made it to help with Gaara’s insomnia after he stopped taking the prescription drugs,” she offers him a warm smile and teases lightly, “If it can help the world’s worst insomniac, I’m positive it can give you some kind of relief. Even if only for a few hours.”

Gaara. He tries not to seethe and fuck if he’s not- 

“No.” 

Emerald eyes blink at him and a light pink brow raises. “No? Uchiha-san… I’m serious. It will help you sleep better.” The concern filtering in her voice radiates over him and his chest tightens and he tries to rationalize why he shouldn’t take her offer because damn he’s-

“Haruno-san, I appreciate the offer but I’m sleeping just fine.” 

-acting like a damn jealous idiot. 

A damn lie and she knows it. His face remains impassive as her eyes narrow for a moment before she turns contemplative and hums softly.

“Do you know what happens to our brains when we don’t sleep? When we don’t get enough _REM_ sleep?” He feels like he’s falling into a trap and opens his mouth but she presses a finger to his lips, sending a shiver of electricity down his spine, and a small smile forms on her face. “Our neuroreceptors lose their sensitivity to serotonin and norepinephrine and that leads to…” She trails off, crystal green eyes piercing through him as her finger slides down his lips and chin, before she taps his nose. “Impaired cognitive functioning. Tell me Taichou,” she leans forward and he tries very hard not to look down her blouse that loosened from her chest, “how much work do you think you can accomplish in such a state?”

Damn. He remains silent and she straightens up, a smile still on her face.

“That’s what I thought. I’ll bring you the tea before I leave tonight. It’s a little bitter, so I think it’ll be right up your alley since you don’t like sweets.”

“Hn.” His heart thrums because when was the last time someone cared about him this much (and did they talk about his dislike for sweet things? perhaps he’s not the only observant one)? Onyx eyes never straying from hers, he finally asks, “What was your relationship with him?”

Her smile turns mischievous and her eyes sparkle. “Jealous, Uchiha-san?”

“Tch.” Yes, dammit. He leans back further into his chair, watching as the expression on her face changes from playful to thoughtful. Her eyes become slightly distant and the smile softens. He doesn’t like it.

“Gaara and I…” Doesn’t like it one bit. “We dated, but there were a lot of... factors that led up to our romantic relationship. We’d been friends way before that and eventually realized that friends were all we could ever be. There’s nothing to be jealous of, Uchiha-san.”

Except that they’re still friends and god, how stupid is he? She’s right, there’s no reason to be jealous and honestly he doesn’t really have a right to be jealous because they’re not exactly in a relationship… He sighs and redirects the conversation.

“When do you recommend drinking the tea?” 

Long legs shift and he stills when she recrosses her legs causing her pencil skirt to ride up just a little further and her heeled foot brushes lightly against his knee.

“At least thirty minutes before you plan on sleeping. Do you have a tea infuser?” He shakes his head. “Okay, you can borrow mine.” She presses her palms to the desk and moves to stand up and he’s not sure what prompts him to do it (probably the massive piles of paperwork and the lack of will to tend to them or probably because her presence is like breathing in the fresh, cool air on an early morning or probably a mixture of both) but he stops her movements by placing a hand on her bare knee, skin smooth and warm.

Obsidian eyes gaze intensely into viridian orbs that are darkening as her pupils dilate. Firm, calloused fingers slide just enough under her skirt to trail along her inner thigh and her breath hitches. The air thickens.

She swallows. “What about you? Got any exes you want to tell me about?”

“Aa.” He traces circles on her soft skin. “I have one.”

“Care to enlighten me? Seems only fair…” 

“Her name was Karin. We dated for a bit a few years ago when she moved here for her job.” The only long-term relationship he’s ever been in and yeah, it’s stupid he’s jealous of her and Gaara’s friendship because he still keeps in touch with Karin on occasion (he’s pretty sure there’s a wedding invite in his mail somewhere) and has zero romantic interest in her. 

Green eyes blink. Then blink again as she mutters the name of his ex-girlfriend. “Karin?” Another blink. “Wait, like… Uzumaki Karin? Naruto’s cousin? Naruto’s _model_ cousin? Karin who-who poses for Jiraiya for his Icha Icha magazines?”

It’s his turn to toss her a mischievous look and a smirk curves along his features. “Jealous, Haruno-san?”

She resembles a fish as she opens then closes her mouth. “Well, y-yeah! Are you kidding me? You dated a _model!_ How-” She stops (how can she compare to a fucking _supermodel_?) and he grips his fingers on her thigh watching several emotions pass over her pretty features.

His tone loses all playfulness, “You have _nothing_ to worry about."

A breath sucks in and her knuckles are white against the edge of his desk. “R-right… because…” They stare at each other. Because. Because what?

_What are they?_

There’s a knock, followed by an enthusiastic, “Yo! Am I interrupting?” 

They both stiffen and turn their attention towards the tall, silver-haired man that just walked into his office. As delicately and discretely as he can, he removes his hand from under her skirt and nearly twitches as the lone eye of the police chief crinkles in his direction. Sakura stands up, straightening her skirt.

“Kakashi!”

“Ah, Sakura. So lovely to see you again so soon.” Despite the mask on his face, the smile is evident. “I would have saved myself a trip if I had known you were heading to Sasuke’s office after seeing me.”

Laughing, she rubs her neck in a very Naruto-like fashion. “I just stopped in to say hi, didn’t intend to stay long.” She turns back to him, “I’ll uh drop the tea off later, okay?” With that, she bids them a farewell, hand clutched to her chest.

He’s not sure if he should be thankful for the interruption or not. Sighing, he pinches the bridge of his nose. “What do you want, Kakashi?”

“Yare, yare, Sasuke. No need to be so tense,” There’s a knowing look shining in his eye and then he drops a small stack of case folders in front of him. “I just have another case or three that need to be written up.”

 _Fuck_ he hates paperwork.

* * *

A small knock jolts him from his focus on the computer and he sees Sakura standing in the threshold holding a small bag. 

“I come bearing tea!” She walks to the other, smaller desk in his office that holds a coffee pot and he watches as she cleans it out, before disappearing with the pot. It’s not long before she returns, having filled it with water and she turns on the coffee maker, seemingly intent on preparing it for him.

Something in his chest is constricting. “You don’t have to do that, Haruno-san. I’m more than capable.”

Her smile melts over him. “I know, but I want to. It’s late, Uchiha-san, and as your resident medic in training I’m prescribing that you take this tea as soon as possible to ensure you get proper sleep.”

His stomach is clenching and his heart is beating wildly and _how long has it been_? Too long. His mother was the last person to make tea for him. A shaky breath shudders out and he stands up, taking two long strides to stand beside her as she stuffs the tea infuser with the concoction she made. It’s domestic, menial, but fire rushes through his veins as he imagines her in his home in the early mornings, preparing them for the beginning of their days by making tea and humming softly as she is doing now. Is it wrong for him to imagine waking up next to her? Wanting her to be by his side as he sleeps (and he imagines sleep will come so easily with her)? 

A trembling hand slowly rises, intent on brushing back a strand of hair that fell from her short ponytail but then he hears a couple of officers laughing from the hallway and it drops quickly, unnoticed and he takes a step back. The officers pause in his doorway.

“Taichou! Sakura-san! Have a good evening!”

“Goodnight Kotestu, Izumo! I’ll see you two at the party on Saturday, yeah?”

Kotetsu winks at her and Sasuke takes a deep breath. “Looking forward to that dance you promised me.”

“What! Sakura-san, you promised him a dance, too?” Izumo pouts at her and Sasuke takes another deep deep breath and reminds himself that abusing his power and demoting them to traffic duty will be frowned upon.

Her laugh is light and musical. “I promised Genma a dance, too, but that’s just because Shizune isn’t able to make it. Don’t worry, you’ll both have my undivided attention when your turn comes around.”

Their grins are wide and they’re off with a wave, resuming their previous conversation and laughter echoes in the hall and his mind is racing. How many officers is she on a first name basis with? And how many is she… _dancing_ with at the party on Saturday? He’s thoroughly irked and his teeth are grinding.

“Here we go! One cup of homemade sleepy time tea!” She giggles a little and goes to hand him the mug. “Let it steep for about five minutes and then you’ll be g-good-” she falters when he curls his hands around hers as he accepts the mug and her throat clears, “-good to go.” 

Previous thoughts aside, he studies her and isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to express the gratitude he’s feeling (it’s such a small task but it feels so grand in his eyes). “Thank you,” is all he’s able to speak out.

A hand rests on his forearm sending jolts and tingles through his body. “Of course! It’s the least I can do…” She trails off and bites her lips, looking like she wants to say something but then shakes her head and, “Will you be at the party?”

This again. The party they’re referring to would be the one of the many parties he avoids every year because they just aren’t his thing and he’s sure this particular one is referring to Inuzuka’s birthday. Naruto spent the first couple of years during the beginning of their rookie days trying to convince him to go to at least one before giving up ( _that stick up your ass is never going away teme if you don’t learn to live a little_ ). After he became captain, his time dwindled even more and even if he did participate in the activities, he just doesn’t have the time. 

Dammit though, her eyes are hopeful and her soft, pink lips are parted and he remembers she’s dancing with at least three of his officers, if not more and fuck him when did this desire, this _need_ for her get so so beyond his control? 

“Only if you save me a dance,” he finally replies, quiet and assuring and after making sure no one is near his office, he lifts his hand up, softly sweeping his thumb over her lower lip, coveting how easily she flushes when she’s with him.

Breathlessly she answers, “I’d save every dance for you.” And then she’s pulling away, still flushed as she grabs her bag, “Sleep well, Uchiha-san,” and he’s alone in his office once more.

He’s sure it’s been a little longer than five minutes so he removes the infuser and begins to sip on the tea. It’s bitter, earthy, and warms him thoroughly, and an hour later, he’s falling asleep on the couch. 

* * *

The bar is loud from the music beating and the laughter, yelling, and overall rambunctiousness of the occupants inside the walls of the building. Sakura is sweating, tipsy, and giggling alongside Ino, dancing and twirling and twisting. She feels light and free as more songs begin and end and they continue to swirl and bounce to the tempo of the beats, feeling the rhythms thrum over her skin. It’s been a couple of hours since she joined the party and she’s pretty sure she’s danced with every officer (ones she’s become quite acquainted with and ones that she met for the first time tonight) within the precinct. 

Save for one. The only one she wants to dance with and for the thousandth time her eyes stray towards the bar entrance, looking for any sign of his tall form and unruly black hair. She catches Ino’s icy blues that narrow in suspicion and tries to make it seem she’s just looking around the bar (if only Ino were so easily fooled). The blonde pulls her close, swaying their hips together, and speaks loudly over the hum of noise,

“That’s the fifth time I’ve seen you look towards the entrance, forehead. Who are you waiting for?”

“No one, pig! I’m just-” Her words halt and so does her breathing because there he is, hands in his fitted black slacks, wearing a dark blue button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows (such a simple thing but it drives her crazy), under a charcoal grey vest. He’s so fucking gorgeous (and looks very much well-rested) and she watches his eyes sweep over the bar and he kind of looks uncomfortable-

“ _Teme_!? What the fuck!” Naruto yells out and bounces his way towards Sasuke, slapping his back and motioning and yelling at the bartender for two beers.

Ino’s lips graze her ear. “Wow, that’s shocking. I would have told you that Choji would sooner stop eating before Sasuke showed up to a party but I guess I would be wrong.”

Sakura swallows and begins to make her way towards him as he stands beside Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and several others taking shots. Ino follows behind her, taking a seat on her boyfriends’ lap and he nuzzles her neck before yelling out for another round of shots. Sasuke's coal-black eyes bear into her and he’s shifting on his feet. He definitely looks uncomfortable and she can see the slight jumping of his jaw muscles.

Naruto speaks before either can say anything, “Can you believe it? In all the years I’ve known him he’s _never_ attended one of these!” 

Kiba interjects, lifting his head from Ino’s neck, grin toothy and sharp. “I feel like I should be honored! Our ever elusive Taichou finally making an appearance outside the station!”

He merely grunts in response and takes a sip of his beer. Sakura blinks and- did he come here for _her_? For a dance? She knows he isn’t much of a social butterfly but… for this to be such a big deal… Her heart tattoos against her chest as he continues to gaze at her and he makes her feel like the only person in the room-

“Sakura-san! One more dance?” Her hand is being grabbed and Kotetsu is dragging her back to the dancefloor and she can’t help but laugh as he sticks his tongue out at Izumo who flicks a finger up in return. 

“Last one and then I have to keep my promise to someone else, okay?”

He winks in response and spins her around.

Sasuke watches as she dances with the intelligence officer and drinks in the sight of her. The dress she’s wearing is tight, hugging over every inch of her curves. Small straps hold up the top and the length stops just above her ankles with a slit that slides up to her midthigh and she twirls in a multitude of colors from her red dress, emerald eyes, and wavy cotton candy hair that’s sticking to her neck and forehead from sweat. She’s so fucking beautiful. 

The song ends and she parts from Kotetsu, making her way back over towards them. A slower song starts to play and he stands aside as Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Kiba, and several other couples make their way towards the dancefloor. Their eyes meet and she smiles at him, offering out her hand.

No words are spoken as he takes it and she leads him out onto the floor. He can feel several pairs of eyes burn into him and he’s pretty sure Naruto is gawking but he keeps his eyes on her and he’s only doing this for _her_ (and in the back of his mind he’s grateful his mother forced him to take dance classes even though he never thought he would put them to use).

Time slows down and the music becomes a distant sound as he twirls her around before pulling her in and she’s wrapping her arms around his neck. He gently lays his hands on her hips and they slowly sway together, eyes locked. Her chest is heaving slightly and he wonders if it’s from her previous dancing or from their proximity. 

They stay like that through several songs, bodies unknowingly clinging closer, until a more sensual, but slow-paced song comes on. Something glints in her eyes and he inhales as she turns her back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her stomach and she begins to twist her hips, grinding against his. His fingers clench on the light fabric of her dress and he pulls her further into him, pushing his hips against her ass and _fuckfuckfuck_ , he’s burying his face in her neck, trying to calm down the growing heat pooling within him as she brings a hand to wrap around his neck, nails digging into his hair.

And it’s just the two of them, moving together in a seductive rhythm, breathing in each other's scents coated in sweat and their bodies are sparking with static energy. His nose is tracing along the curve of her neck and he feels a vibration from a moan she lets out and they’re swaying and grinding, captivated by the heat seeping off the other and the press of their bodies together. Boldly, one hand lowers enough to feel the edge of the slit and he traces his fingers on the exposed skin of her thigh before trailing over and tightly digging into her hip and he’s intoxicated. Her head lays back against his shoulder and he wants to press kisses along her exposed skin but then the tempo changes to something fast and he hears whistling in the distance.

The spell is broken as her head snaps up and he pulls his body away from hers, both suddenly aware of the several sets of eyes looking at them.

One glare from Sasuke and they’re all looking away, save for Naruto and Ino who are going back and forth between their two best friends, trying to figure out what the hell they just witnessed cause _damn_ it just got ten degrees hotter and the tension is _suffocating_ (Naruto absently tugs on the collar of his shirt and Ino brings a cool hand to her face and they continue to gawk at their friends). Sakura turns towards him, lips parting to say something and halts, staring into his darkened eyes burning with emotions that are searing her nerves and she’s sure her eyes are reflecting his and there’s something _more_ there, they can feel it pulsing and rising-

-but then his phone is going off and he pulls it out, sighing and makes long strides towards the exit.

Disappointment rolls over her as she watches him exit the bar before she starts to slump over to her friends. Her face is flushed from the alcohol, heat, and overall adrenaline from being pressed so closely to him and god he felt so good and his hands were so warm and firm and she feels the scorching flames of arousal curling in her stomach, tingling _all over_.

“Care to explain to the class what we just witnessed, forehead?”

As nonchalantly as she can, she shrugs and takes a shot hoping it will calm her sizzling nerves. “I just promised him a dance is all.”

Naruto’s gaping at her and then he laughs, loud and wholeheartedly. “If I had known all it would take to get him to come to one of these things is your presence I would have dragged you away from Suna a long time ago!” He drunkenly sways over to his fiance and grabs another shot, seemingly satisfied and feeling no need to press further (probably because he’s toasted otherwise he’d be way more invested).

Ino isn’t letting it go so easily. “You’ve been here almost three months.”

“Astute observation, pig.” This is the conversation she’s been trying to avoid for a long time now. She really doesn’t want to compromise Sasuke but Ino can read her with 20/20 vision and knows her too well to let something like this slide.

She leans in close. “While you may be a little social butterfly, I _know_ he doesn’t just warm up to anyone. But what I just witnessed… Sakura,” damn it’s serious and she tenses as aqua eyes search hers before Ino leans back and sighs. “You’re not telling me something and I won’t press you- _for now_. But I will expect an answer as to why you and the untouchable Uchiha not only looked like you wanted to fuck each other senseless, but also look like you’re hopelessly in love.” 

A bucket of ice washes over here and her blood freezes, heart pounding furiously. _Love_? Her attention is pulled away from her thoughts when she hears several phones go off and groans echo through the bar. Her own phone dings and she grips her small clutch, pulling out her cell. Sasuke walks back in to gather any sober officers and she meets his eyes briefly and then she’s watching him walk out of the bar, emotions vibrating through her tense body. 

Could they- Could she- _Could he_?

* * *

There are a lot less officers flirting with her. A lot less. Not that she minds and the attention isn’t something she needs but… After the party some of the officers who she danced with are being far more courteous and professional than before. It’s not really taking a lot for her to figure out why and thankfully, no one is questioning it (at least not to her face). 

Well, except Naruto and Ino. The pig is easy to avoid since they don’t work together but Naruto… the moment he sobered up it was like question after question after _I’ve never seen him like that, Sakura-chan! What did you do?_ and she’s kind of exhausted. Exhausted from work, from the questions, but mostly she’s exhausted from the thick air that hangs in every room when her and Sasuke are together because after the party, it’s only grown. And then there’s Ino’s observation.

_Love._

She doesn’t have to ask if, but rather _when_. _When did she fall in love with him?_ Two weeks have passed since the party and all she can think about is that question- 

(Was it when she was in Suna when he took care of her and basically forced her to take better care of herself and when he never demanded anything from her or was it during one of the intimate moments they shared over video with his voice that is embedded into every corner of her mind? Was it when she came back to Konoha and got to know him and see so much more, watching as he works harder than anyone she’s ever seen, commands his officers with honor and reverence, watching as he salts a tomato and eats it just like an apple and wonders who the hell likes that but also it’s kind of endearing or was it possibly sometime in the few moments that they’re together and she feels like she’s floating on the clouds, soaking in the vast moonlit sky as he stares at her with eyes darker than the blackest onyx stone)

-and what she’s going to do about it.

One of the machines beeps loudly, echoing against the walls of her lab and she shakes her head, trying to focus on her work.

* * *

She’s been acting differently. The teasing has almost disappeared and he catches her staring at him with wide eyes that are filled with questions and emotions he’s not used to seeing directed his way. 

Then there’s his officers.

The following Monday after the party he held a debriefing and he saw several whispering back and forth, staring at him with wonder ( _did you see him at the party? And he actually danced!_ ) and jealousy ( _damn I thought I had a good shot with her but I can’t compete with the fucking perfect Uchiha-Taichou_ ). But none of that compares to-

“TEME!”

-Naruto who’s been a fucking thorn in his side for the last two weeks since that night, asking question after question. Fingers rub his temples at the headache that’s been pounding through his skull for the last hour and it’s only going to get worse from here, Uchiha.

“What dobe?”

Ocean blue eyes observe him. “Are you ever going to tell me what’s been going on between you and Sakura-chan?” At the glare he’s on the receiving end of, he holds his hands up in defense. “I get it, but come on man. We’ve been friends for how long? I’m not trying to talk you out of it or anything, I mean she’s great and I love her and honestly I’m not really sure what she sees in you… uh eheh but it kind of seems sudden? And what about that chick you were dating a few months ago- and don’t give me _I wasn’t dating anyone_ shit because I _know_ you and were you less of an ass for a while.”

Questions he doesn’t want to answer. How is he supposed to? ( _Yes, Naruto, there was a woman and surprise it’s Sakura. We’ve known each other for almost two years now. How? Well I paid to have her send me half-naked pictures and then we video chatted and did some intimate things together and it’s only escalating from there and even though we haven’t discussed what’s going on between us she makes me feel like I’ve been living through an endless drought and is the rain that floods my skin and veins and breathes life back into me_.)

“It’s… complicated, Naruto, but...” He sighs. “She just… makes everything easy.” Easy to breath, easy to think, easy to feel the pressure of his work lift with just her smile. She even made it easier for him to sleep.

His best friend is silent for a moment and despite many thinking he’s an inattentive idiot (which he is most days but come on, he isn't a sergeant for nothing), Naruto states with utter confidence that practically shatters his world, “You’re in love with her.”

He swallows as the revelation seeps into his very being because _shit_ Naruto is right and he fucking fell _hard_. A hand falls to his shoulder.

“I’m happy for you, really. I’ve ever seen you this way, not even with Karin and look… I knew Sakura-chan when she was dating Gaara and there’s something different that didn’t exist between them that just… well, you guys are suffocating honestly.” His grip tightens. “But if you hurt her, I’ll break your fucking nose and shoot you in the knee, ‘ttebayo. Now come on, Sakura-chan said she’s got the results ready.”

* * *

He makes his way down to the toxicology lab with Naruto and Shikamaru, heart thrumming because he’s still thinking about the fact that he-

“Sakura-chan!”

“Sakura.”

Her eyes _brilliant green with flecks of gold sunshine_.

“Naruto, put me down! You just saw me an hour ago! Hey Shika.”

Her laugh _like an orchestra playing the softest melody_.

“Uchiha-san.”

Her smile _bright and curling around full lips painted in a pearly gloss_.

Everything from the top of her rosy pink hair to the pale green of her painted toes curling on the linoleum floor.

“Haruno-san.”

-is so desperately in love with her and she made it so so fucking _easy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to work on the length of my chapters (this one is about 10 pages and I think most are like half that or less lol). One of the reasons I write drabbles is cause they're well, short, so adding depth and keeping a chapter going is new for me and honestly I could have probably cut this short several times and I could actually probably extend it with what I'm already writing for the next chapter but it's a process.
> 
> :) I wanted to build their relationship a little more before we get into the sexy times ahead. Plus, I gotta really work on my skills in that area.
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always comments (and kudos!!) are appreciated more than you know (validate meeeeeeee). But seriously, thank ya'll! :)


	5. just a little more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can i say except you're welcome...

chapter five - _j_ _ust a little more_

He’s spent the past few days making trips to her lab and every time he tries to focus on the results she gives him and not the fact that he’s in love with her, but also he needs to do something about it because it’s driving him _insane_. _She’s_ driving him insane. With her cute bare feet padding on the floor and the high-waisted pants that are clinging to her legs in all the right ways and her lacy blouse that is a little see through and who wears a red bra under a white shirt. This burning desire for her is killing him.

She’s killing him.

He watches as she pads over to her desk, humming and toes curling (and he remembers how her toes curl when she climaxes- shit, _focus_ ) when she stops in front of her desk. “The underlying compound was aconite, but it was mixed with a handful of other toxins that made it difficult to separate…” She slowly turns around, flipping through her report and continues, 

“The antidote I created will render them less susceptible to that particular poison going forward, so I might suggest sending in any other officers on this case to come in for a shot. Or all officers, honestly. The antitoxin won’t do any harm to those unaffected and Tsunade-shishou is willing to do whatever it takes to create as many serums we need.”

He takes the report from her and concentrates on the pages in front of him.

“Even more good news, they have a signature, like when a bomber or hacker leaves behind a small trace of themselves? Our poisoner does, too. It’s very very hard to spot and it took me a while to even notice it, but I went over the last couple of poisoning cases we’ve had and I can say with a hundred percent confidence that it’s the same person.”

The folder gently closes and he tucks it under his arm, eyes ever observant on her. “Did you share this information with Nara?”

“Yes, just a couple of hours ago though. I had to quadruple check, but it’s definitely the same person. And this also gives me an opportunity to review other poison cases to see if any of them are linked and have this pattern of compounds.”

He can think of several open cases that will potentially fall into place and she’s fucking brilliant and because she lights up when she talks about poisons and her field of work, he asks, “How were you able to detect it?” 

And he watches as she brightens and talks animatedly about the several components that made up the poison and he doesn’t understand half of what she’s saying or knows what any of it means, but he takes in every aspect of her as she explains in detail. He watches the red on her cheeks grow when she meets his eyes and he needs to do _something_ because these little moments he’s with her aren’t enough. He always wants _moremoremore_ when he’s around her.

“-oh, sorry, Uchiha-san, am I boring you?”

His response is immediate, “You never bore me.” 

The blush he adores so much forms on her face. “A-anyway, I plan on going to the crime scene tomorrow and get some more samples.”

He tenses. “What?”

“I’m going to the crime scene tomorrow? I already told Shika and he gave me the okay-”

“By yourself?” 

Her eyes narrow slightly and she answers slowly, “Yes, by myself.” There’s a moments pause as she observes him and he’s too tense because _why would she go by herself_. “I can take care of myself, you know.”

“I’ll go with you,” he thinks his tone leaves no room for her to argue.

Hands fly to her hips and she levels him with a glare and he’s clearly wrong. “I’m going by myself.”

“No.”

He can see her bristling and he doesn’t know why he’s acting like an overprotective asshole but the thought of her at the crime scene leaves a sour taste in his mouth and the blush on her face is deepening, but this time from anger.

“I am perfectly capable of being in a crime scene without supervision. I have the experience and I know how to defend myself if anything should happen.”

“You go with me or you don’t go at all. Nara is my subordinate and so are you, my decision is final.”

That was the exact _wrong_ thing for him to say. He might be an idiot and he realizes he’s never seen her angry before. He’s seen her stressed, happy, tired, nervous, partially drunk, _wet_ _and wanting_ , but never angry. It doesn’t look good for him and he’s not sure he ever wants her rage directed towards him ever again. 

But he’s also not backing down (he will die in this hole he dug).

In a voice that is filled with quiet rage she asks, “There’s a training room here, is there not?”

“Yes,” is all he responds with because he feels like he’s walking on eggshells and her eyes are blazing fury and honestly there’s a different form of heat racing through him from any other time they’ve been together.

“I will meet you there early tomorrow morning. Now if you’ll excuse me, I am very busy and need to get back to work.” She deftly turns around and proceeds to ignore his presence.

Well, he fucked up. Inhaling through his nose, he exits her lab and wonders how much deeper the hole is going to get and how much longer this thing between them is going to stretch.

* * *

The _nerve_. 

She continues her stretches (damn it’s been a while) and proceeds to simmer in her irritation. She had hoped sleeping would help but she’s pretty sure she won’t feel better until she punches his _stupidstupidstupid_ face in (his stupid ridiculously handsome face). She’s sure he has good intentions, she can’t believe he’s that big of an asshole, but damn it still grates her nerves that he has the audacity to basically imply she can’t take care of herself. And then to use his authority over her (granted it sent a little thrill through her but we aren’t discussing that right now).

_Oooh._

She’s in the middle of a stretch when he walks in and-

Oh.

Reminding herself that she’s mad at him, she keeps stretching and nonchalantly observes as he walks over to the bench and sets a gym bag down. The sweatpants he’s wearing are a little tight and the black outlines his defined legs very well and she wonders if those are the sweatpants he wore when they... He glances her way and she straightens up, arms crossing over her chest, trying to fight the blush of the memory and how he wanted her to be comfortable and _dammit._

She’s mad at him. 

He pulls off his dark blue hoodie and-

_Oh._

Her mouth salivates and she’s pretty sure he’s doing this on purpose because there’s a small tug at the corner of his lips as he stalks over to her like a damn predator. Despite herself, she rakes her eyes over his naked torso, taking in the definition of muscles and nipples that are hardened just a little, the hard tone of his abs and the v shape dipping into the waistband of his pants. 

Did it get hotter? 

Resisting the urge to fan herself she steps towards him and narrows her eyes at the glint of arrogance in his eyes. 

“Haruno-san, what are we doing?”

Deep breath. “We are wagering a bet, Uchiha-san.” He quirks a brow and she kind of wants to punch him and kiss him at the same time. “First person to be pinned to the ground for five seconds wins. If I win, I go by myself to the crime scene.” She watches his jaw muscle jump and ignores the heat coiling in her and _remember you’re mad at him Haruno_. “If you win, you go with me. Fair?”

As his dark eyes trail over her she feels her body blazing and the heat continues to curl. His gaze snaps back up and he smirks. 

“Fair.”

She takes a defensive stance and inhales and exhales when he does the same. They’re both still for several moments and then she steps forward, thrusting her palm at his chin and he immediately moves to deflect. He meets her for every punch and press of her palm and she takes it up a notch by throwing a kick towards his side, to which he quickly blocks by capturing her ankle and calf in his hands and that’s what she was hoping for. She bends her knee, moving him towards her just slightly and she hitches the palm of her hand to his nose. 

He narrowly dodges it and mutters out a curse, releasing her leg and stepping back just a ways. They take their stances again and this time, he moves first, fist aiming at her face and she swings her head just in time to feel his fist graze her ear. Taking advantage of the way their bodies are positioned, she steps her foot ahead and when she’s far enough, she jabs her elbow into his back. She hears him grunt and quickly steps around to find him swinging his leg to her side. It knocks her back a few paces when she catches it and she pushes his leg away.

They take another stance and she knows she’s not going to win this. It’s been too long since she’s actually sparred someone and not just gone through katas or punched a punching bag, but she’s pretty confident that she’s giving him a challenge, if the way he’s panting (and the sheen of sweat on his glistening on his damn perfect body) is any indication but she still goads,

“You better not be going easy on me, Uchiha-san. I’ll be even more offended than I already am.”

He’s not (he was because she’s very distracting in her grey leggings and red sports bra, hair tied in a ponytail and she’s damn fucking cute) and after almost having his nose broken by the force of her palm, he’s trying to calculate her movements. She’s definitely had training and not anything he’s used to. He sets his foot on the tatami mat and waits. She lunges and they begin to move around each other, blocking, punching, deflecting, kicking. 

He tries to grab a hold of her several times but she’s fast, faster than what he expected and he supposes that’s his arrogance in thinking she wouldn’t be able to hold her own. She lands a hit on his stomach and he slides backwards. How very wrong he is and the need for her, for _more_ , is only growing with each attack she brings him, with each repel of his strikes and this fire in her is one he’s willing to burn in. They’re panting and sweating and he finally sees a small weakness to use to his advantage. 

When she steps forward, so does he and he swings his ankle onto hers and she falls sideways onto the mat. He moves to pin her but she rolls away and kicks at his side with both legs, causing him to fall. Then she’s on top of him and they’re rolling along the mat trying to gain the advantage and dammit she’s definitely stronger than he was expecting, not in the way that she’s overpowering him but in the way she’s able to fend him off. Her style is very defensive and she knows how to fight off an attack. 

His leg moves across her back and he flips them over and as soon as her back hits tatami, he starts counting.

“One, two, three-”

Her legs wrap around his waist and his mind blanks for just a second. And it’s a second too much as she tosses her body into his, breaking his hold on her arms and she flips them over, pinning his arms to his sides.

“One, two, three-”

He easily breaks free from her arms and he headbutts her. She hisses and he grabs her hips, lifting her up despite the strong _strong_ grip her thighs have around his waist and throws her backwards, pinning her arms above her head, and he puts all his weight on her.

“One, two,” she’s wriggling and trying to break free, moving her head to bump his and he quickly deflects, “three, four,” his lips are hovering next to her ear, " _f_ _ive_.”

Her head flops back on the mat and she closes her eyes, heaving and after some deep breathing, she reopens her eyes and they’re both all too aware of the position they’re in.

“Looks like you win,” her voice is breathless and his nerves sizzle.

“So I did,” he murmurs and their lips are _so close._ Her pupils dilate and eyes grow slightly darker and they’re so so _fucking close_ -

Laughter jolts them both and he quickly removes himself off of her, offering his hand to help her off the mat. They feel heat and electricity move through them and their hands hold just a moment too long before she breaks away first. 

“Hey! You kick our Taichou’s ass, Sakura-san?”

Her laughter reverberates throughout his entire body into his bones. “No, I didn’t win, but,” she looks back at him and he sees every emotion he’s feeling reflected back at him, “I gave him a good challenge.” And she did.

“He’s a tough man to beat. Kicked our asses quite a few times. Always kicks Naruto’s ass.”

She giggles at that and makes small talk with the officers as he wipes the sweat off his face and wraps the towel around his neck. He watches her like a hawk as she walks to her gym bag and he swiftly follows her to the exit.

“Haruno-san… I didn’t mean to make you feel… inadequate. I won’t join you at the crime scene, I’m more than aware that you’re capable and I’m sure you don’t need the distraction.”

Her eyes soften as she beams at him and his heart beats rapidly. “Thank you, Uchiha-san. I appreciate that, I’ll report back to you with anything I find.” She turns away but halts when his hand snatches her wrist and she turns back with a curious face and the world drops away.

His heart seizes. 

No, he can do this. _He needs to do this_.

Steeling himself, he inhales and says, “If you don’t mind, I would like to make another offer for my win. Dinner with me, Saturday night.”

He can feel her pulse quicken under his hand and she breathes out, “Yes.”

His fingers slowly unwrap from her wrist and he takes in her partially open mouth, wide dazed eyes, flushed skin and maybe Saturday is too late of a date-

“Taichou! Are you up for another match?”

Giving him one last smile, she exits the training room and he turns to his officers, intent on taking his frustration out on them. If he’s lucky Naruto will come in soon.

The moment she’s in her lab, she texts Ino.

_PIG EMERGENCY_

_SASUKE JUST ASKED ME OUT_

_SATURDAY_

_WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR OMGOMG_

It’s a second until she replies.

_I NEED DETAILS WTF_

_DETAILS FOREHEAD_

_NOW_

_SHOPPING_

_6PM TONIGHT_

_SEE YOU THEN_

She lets out a squeal. 

* * *

He’s not sure why but he ventures down to her lab. Maybe it’s because he wants to see if she discovered anything or maybe it’s because he feels like he can barely go a few hours without seeing her. Maybe it’s the need and want that constantly flows through him and the way it only worsened after their little spar earlier and how her body molded against his, sweating and panting beneath him. But he uses an excuse,

“Haruno-san, did you find anything at the scene?”

She looks up from packing up her bag and smiles. “I found a handful of chemicals I’m going to test against the toxin, but I’m not expecting anything out of it.” 

“Aa.” 

She hasn’t been able to get him off her mind all day. Between thinking about the date and the spar and her awareness of her feelings towards him… The air shifts and they both feel it. Something is stretching, straining at the pressure weighing down on them. 

“I-” She clears her throat and steps closer to him. “I just wanted to say that I’m looking forward to Saturday...”

He makes a humming noise, not trusting his voice because she’s looking at him with an expression that’s constricting his lungs. His gaze is drawn to her mouth as she chews on her bottom lip.

“Do you have an idea of where? I just want to make sure I dress appropriately.”

He smirks. “Is that why Yamanaka is waiting out in the lobby?”

The flush is back. “Dammit pig…” she grumbles and puffs her cheeks slightly. “I don’t want to over or underdress,” she mutters out.

“Whatever you wear will be fine, Haruno-san. I have no doubt that you’ll look good in anything.”

It’s a moment before she responds because she’s trying to will her body to stop trembling. “Be mysterious about it then, don’t blame me if I look like a clown or something.” Her voice is slightly lower than normal and something in him _thrums_ because it brings back specific memories of her lying on her bed.

Before he can stop himself, his hand goes up to her face, brushing a strand of hair back and tracing her jaw and she’s too beautiful for words. “I doubt that’s possible.”

The air is tense, suffocating. It takes every ounce of strength to remove his hand and he takes a step back to _breathe_ and the thing between them continues to stretch and stretch and-

Her feelings for him are bubbling and god she can’t _take it anymore_.

“Sasuke,” his entire body goes rigid and the way she says his name coats him and sticks to him like pure honey, “kiss me,” and it’s so breathless, so hushed and her bag drops from her hands and she’s shaking. 

And his blood is _singing_ and he’s bringing slightly trembling hands to her face, cupping her cheeks, drawing them both closer closer _closer_. 

-the moment their lips meet, it _snaps_.

And as she brings her hands to pull him down, entangling and digging her nails in his hair, crushing their lips together more ardently, he knows there’s no going back. There’s no possible way for him to want anyone else but her, to need or touch or _love_ anyone but her _he’ll never love anyone else_. She spins them around and he feels a shelf meet his back and grunts from the force but then one of her legs rises up and his hands immediately go to her thighs, lifting her up. 

He’s lost the minute their tongues touch. 

Her mouth opens and he meets her for every stroke of their tongues, slick and hot and he’s not sure where he’s walking but his legs connect with something and he’s pushing her down into it. Her back arches and her fingers pull him that much closer and _fuck she tastes so good_.

One hand glides up her leg to her hip and slides up her stomach, cupping her breast through her shirt. He feels her moan vibrate on his tongue and their kiss becomes more frenzied, more heated, more intense, _moremoremore_. His head is swimming with emotions and its clouded in desire and he’s _intoxicated_.

She feels electrified. Every nerve, every blood vessel in her body is blazing with fire and heat and she’s drowning in his taste, in his smell, in the way he feels between her legs, in the way his hand is kneading her breast and she knows she’s going to have to come up for air soon but she can’t _stop_.

His hands grip her waist and pulls her down just a tad and he grinds into her and she can _feel_ his desire for her, hard and throbbing and-

“Sakura,” he groans against her lips.

-she lets out a whimper and her feelings for him, everything that’s boiled and burned between them, it’s overwhelming and she feels the prickles of tears behind her closed eyes.

She loves him and she’s damned for an endless eternity and there’s no hope of her ever escaping and she doesn’t want to. 

Neither wants to stop but they know, even as they’re so deep in their haze and yearning for each other, that they need to because they’re in her lab. His fingers dig into her hips and she scrapes her nails through his hair and they pull back, out of breath and if kissing can feel _this damn good_ what will it be like when they can touch freely?

A tear slides down her cheek and he quickly catches it with his thumb, heart dropping.

“Fuck, Sakura what- did I do something?”

“No, no…” She shakes her head. “I just… It’s overwhelming, I guess. It’s just… a lot.” 

His eyes search hers and he understands, the amount of emotions between them is flooding them both. With an exhale of breath, he pulls her up and rests his forehead against hers, eyes closed, trying to calm himself down.

“I uh- I need to go, Ino’s probably about to storm down here any minute.”

“Aa…”

She pushes her trembling lips to his for a quick, soft kiss and he moves five steps back as she jumps off the table. The papers and reports are scattered and some fall to the floor and she shakes her head mumbling _i’ll deal with that tomorrow_.

She’s perfect as she looks back at him, lips red and swollen, cheeks rosy and eyes glazed and she smiles brightly at him before exiting.

It takes him a number of beats to control himself and to get rid of the strain in his pants, so he picks up her papers and as he heads up to his office, he wonders what Saturday will bring and distracts himself with endless paperwork.

* * *

They don’t know they’re addicted until they see each other the next day and it’s like a drug, a bad habit to break. The dam has broken and the flood is pouring down upon them.

He steps into his office to see her standing in the middle of it.

“Lock the door.” Her voice sends tremors through his spine.

It takes him two seconds and she’s already shut his blinds prior and before he registers exactly what’s about to happen, she shoves him on the couch, straddles him, and assaults his mouth (and damn she can dominate him every day and he’ll die a happy fucking man). They’re like horny teenagers hiding from their parents and he thinks he might feel guilty or ashamed if she didn’t feel and taste _so fucking good_. Their kisses are wild and feverish and his hand glides over her blouse, kneading her breast and she rolls her hips in response.

He’s about to toss her on her back to get a better advantage when there’s a knock on his door. They freeze and there’s the sound of the door trying to be slid open.

“Weird, I thought I saw him go in?”

“Maybe he’s taking a nap or something, he was pretty tense earlier- well, more so than usual. Hey did you hear about...”

Their breaths mingle and they stare at each other with eyes clouded in need and want and a hunger that’s only just begun. They straighten up and she leaves biting back a grin and he once again finds himself diving into paperwork trying to think of anything but her. 

She’s just getting back from lunch when she sees him and he grabs her hand, yanking her towards one of the storage closets filled with case files. His mouth is a furnace against hers, fiery and burning every facet of her body and they’re worse than horny teenagers.

But they aren’t going to stop.

“Did you see Sakura-san? I thought I saw her walk this way.”

“Maybe she went into the restroom?”

He breaks away first and sets her down as she unravels her legs from his waist. His smirk is sinful and he kisses her forehead before carefully exiting. She follows not long after, making sure she’s straightened up and goes back to her lab to analyze bloods and toxins and tries to ignore the wet, throbbing ache between her legs.

They’re almost caught the fifth time in her lab (he swears his only intention was to get blood results but fuck she’s beautiful and his lips just gravitate to hers) and she bursts into a fit of giggles muffled behind her hand as he rests his head on her shoulder, a smiling pulling on his lips (when was the last time he had this much fun, certainly not even when kicking Naruto’s ass). With a contented sigh, he opens her closet when the coast is clear and he grabs the report off her desk.

“Uh, so we should probably…” she trails off.

“Probably.” But he doesn’t want to. 

She rubs the back of her neck. “Uhm… how about instead of Saturday… err- well, I can make us dinner if you want to- to have our date a little e-early?”

He tilts his head, observing her as her face turns bright red. “Did you not buy a new dress just for our date?” He presses his lips together to try not to smirk when she puffs up. “I’ll come over tonight, but I won’t cancel our reservations so you can wear it. I’d like to see what you picked out.”

“O-okay. Let me send you my address…” She’s hurriedly typing in her phone and he feels the vibration of her message. “Seven sound okay?”

“It sounds perfect. I’ll see you later, Sakura.”

Her nipples harden in response and she watches him walk out of the lab and when she’s sure he’s gone she grips her phone.

_PIG_

_I JUST TOLD SASUKE I’D COOK HIM DINNER_

_WTF AM I GOING TO COOK_

_HELP_

It’s five seconds too long before Ino replies.

_FOREHEAD_

_SRSLY_

_LAY YOUR HOT ASS ON YOUR TABLE AND SAY_

_DINNER IS SERVED_

_ALL YOU CAN EAT_

_BECAUSE I KNOW YOU TWO AREN’T GOING TO BE EATING ACTUAL FOOD_

_;) ;) ;) GOOD LUCK_

She smacks her forehead and groans (but honestly, yeah) and decides she’ll leave a little early to try and prepare as much as she can.

* * *

He informs Naruto and Shikamaru he will be otherwise occupied tonight and to only contact him if a dire case occurs. Naruto grins at him _hell yeah dude about fucking time_ and Nara merely shrugs because it just means that he’ll have more work to do (but yeah about fucking time those two are troublesome). He’s somehow thirty minutes early and is standing outside her apartment door and nervous _as fuck_. 

There’s a clatter behind the door when he finally knocks and he swallows a lump when the it slides open. She’s shyly smiling and there’s some rice on her cheek and the apron she has on is equally covered in rice and other ingredients and all he wants to do is come home to this image of her every single day. He brushes his thumb along her cheek, wiping away the fleck of rice.

“H-hey, come in. Dinner isn’t quite ready yet, but I have some tea made.”

He slips his shoes off and feels a sense of nostalgia as he looks around. There aren’t any boxes but everything is placed in the same order as when she showed him during their video. He walks over to her bookshelf and scans the several textbooks (of which he many remembers seeing) over toxicology, medicine, herbs and healing, and there’s the orange book she showed him. Several pictures adorn the shelves and the wall (including several with Gaara and what he assumes are his siblings) and he looks at each one, focusing on her portrait and the expressions she wears in each one. He sees one with a younger version of herself and two older people.

“Are these your parents?”

“Hm?” She hops over and peeks at the photo. “Oh! Yes, they’re still in Suna, they were a little sad to see me move back to Konoha but I’ve always loved it here. It’s my home even though I miss everyone dearly over there.”

“Aa.” There’s a picture of her next to it, Ino beside her, both young and grinning madly, flower crowns on top of their heads. “You were born here, right? Is that how you know Yamanaka?”

“Mhmm.” She looks at the photo he’s in front of. “That’s right around the time my parents pulled me from school and homeschooled me. Ino-pig and I met right before that and have been friends since.” She moves back into the kitchen and he follows her, taking a seat at the bar. 

“Why did they remove you from the academy?” He wonders and observes as she stirs something in a pot. 

Thoughtfully, she adds some spices and continues to stir. The domesticity of it all is sinking deep deep into his core, fueling his anticipation and want for her. “I was a shy kid and got bullied a lot. It was to the point that I would basically come home every day crying and they said it just broke their hearts so mom figured she could just teach me herself.” She pauses. “What about you? Naruto mentioned you two have known each other since childhood.”

“Aa…” he takes a deep breath. “Our mothers were best friends and felt the need to pass that friendship to us.”

Her smile is warm and she hums. “I’d love to see your baby pictures, I bet you were a cutie. Naruto showed me several of himself and honestly he looked like he got into trouble a lot. He always denies it, though.” And that’s all she says and moves on to talking about how they ended up moving to Suna. 

He wonders if Naruto told her about their parents. Either way, there’s a small sense of relief (there’s no doubt that he’ll tell her, he just wants to hear her story first) and he listens with avid interest as she talks about her life and there’s a feeling of satisfaction rolling through him because he’s finally getting more, learning more, seeing _more._ Onyx eyes continue to study as she adds various ingredients into the pot and talks animatedly. 

“-you should have seen my dad the first summer we were in Suna and- oh!” She turns to the counter and places a piece of tupperware on the bar, opening it up (and if he hasn’t noticed by now her rambling is her nervousness manifesting itself). “I made these rice balls, feel free to snack on them while the soup is cooking. I tried a different recipe and I hope it turned out okay… There’s some tomatoes added into it and I honestly wasn’t sure-”

It’s too much, the entirety of how she affects him and his desire for her spills out and his lips cut her off, hands cupping her face, dark eyes watching her reaction. Her eyes widen, pupils dilate, her face flushes and when he pulls back, her lips remain partially open. 

“U-uhm, the soup is basically done and it’s like… uh it can be easily reheated-”

He cuts her off again and he vaguely hears her click off her stove before she wraps her arms around his neck. Their lips break apart for a second as she tosses her apron off and they reconnect like magnets, tongues swirling with intense fervor. Her back knocks against the counter and he just presses his palms on either side of her when she pushes him back, never once breaking their kiss, and he’s bumping into her fridge. The path to her bedroom takes longer than what probably is necessary but they’re blindly walking, bumping and pressing each other into the bar, the table, the walls and finally her door where she fumbles with the handle before sliding it open.

Their heated kiss finally breaks when she shoves him back on her bed and climbs on top of him, legs posed at either side of his waist and she eagerly dives back in. He glides his fingers from her knee to her thighs, slipping under the cotton of her dress and he feels lace as he squeezes her ass, pushing her hips against his and he’s already so painfully hard, cock straining against his pants. Lips disconnect for air and their breaths intermingle before she removes her hands from his face and hair and hastily discards her dress with one swift motion.

 _Fuck_.

She smiles mischievously and shrugs, delicate fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. “It felt appropriate,” she winks at him and flips open his shirt and he leans up, arms tangling out of it, “I could always put the wig back on, too.”

“Sakura.” Her breath hitches and hands pause beneath his undershirt. He sits up, moving her just a little for them both to be comfortable and runs his hands over her hair, cheeks and jaw. “All I’ve ever wanted is _you_. Not the mask, not the wig or contacts- _you_. The person beneath all of that.”

Long lashes flutter across her cheeks as she blinks rapidly and he can see tears starting to glisten. She exhales shakily and her fingers dig into his stomach. “Sasuke, I-I-” 

A silent understanding passes between them and they know their situation is a little unusual but it’s theirs and their feelings for one another only magnifies as their foreheads press together and he gently wipes away the fallen tears.

He easily flips her over on her back, helping her to remove his shirt and his mind is overcome with the knowledge that he’s finally able to touch her, feel her, kiss her, taste her- everything he’s wanted for so long and nothing will ever compare to the beauty beneath him, flushed, panting and just as deep into this as he is. He sears kisses everywhere he can (discovering parts of her that are ticklish and she giggles when he repeats a kiss at certain spots) before he lightly traces the red lace bra, taking a moment to remember how she looked when she wore it during their first video before he unclasps it and throws it behind him.

Her laugh turns into a small cry when his tongue runs along her nipple, feeling it pebble, twirling his tongue languidly over and over and then he sucks and nails dig into his hair. One hand moves to cup and squeeze her other breast while his other hand smoothes over her stomach, leg, back up again and his fingers toy along the edges of her panties. He bites her nipple a little harder than he intended (not that she cares cause _fuckitfeelssogood_ ) when a finger draws over her core and he feels her heat and wetness through the lace. 

Mouth and tongue moving to her other breast, he positions them a little better and takes one hand down and slips his fingers beneath them hem of the lace and his groan mingles with her throaty moan when he glides over her clit. His cock is throbbing, impatient and he inhales to collect himself because he wants to go slow and take his time.

He hovers his face overs her, drinking in her reaction as he rubs over her slick heat and eagerly watches how her lips part, how her head leans back just slightly and he covets the deepening blush on her face and how her eyes cloud over and darken. Two fingers gradually sink inside and she’s so tight and wet and her cries and whimpers are music to his ears when he pumps in and out.

She moves a trembling hand to his pants and he twitches in anticipation as she flings his belt and button loose and nimble digits are smoothing over his stomach, under the hem of his briefs and he sinks his teeth in her neck when she encloses him in a tight fist, moving along his length at the pace of his fingers. He sucks at the spot he bit and runs his tongue along her soft skin to soothe it and halts her hand. If she keeps going he’s sure he’s not going to last.

Her body is thrumming and he can feel her walls tightening and pulsing around his fingers and she’s close. His thumb rubs over her folds, circling and softly pressing and her back arches and her hips ride his fingers and she climaxes with a moan that sounds so much better in person, grinding her hips as she throbs and throbs and shudders. Once he’s sure she ridden out the sensations he carefully removes his fingers and she mutters a _fuck_ when he licks them free of her slick juices, smirking sinfully.

She needs _more_. “Sasuke, _please_ _please_ I…” she trails off and starts to push at his pants.

He hums and asks, “What do you want, Sakura?”

“I want you,” her response is breathless.

“Is that really all you want?” 

His smirk widens when she groans and puffs her cheeks, whining, “Sasuke! Quit teasing.”

Humming, he slowly kisses at several parts of her body. “I think I have every right to tease considering all the torture you’ve put me through with your pictures,” he nips, “your videos,” a sinful tongue swirls over her navel, “and everything you’ve done to me the past few months by just _being_.”

She’s had this dream several times but she’s sure it was less frustrating. He chuckles softly when she grumbles and glares at him, grasping his jaw and pulling his face towards hers, and he’s getting another glimpse of the raging fire he saw during their training spar.

“I’ll show you what real teasing looks like if you don’t take off your damn pants.”

His pants are gone in an instant, as are her lacy panties, and positions himself at her center. The anticipation is coursing through him and taking a deep breath, he pushes his tip in slowly and a shudder rolls over him and _fuckfuckfuck._ It’s been far too long and she’s far too tight and slick and fucking _perfect and fuck he better last_.

Once he’s fully inside, they share a look before she wraps her legs around his waist and he almost entirely removes himself before thrusting back in. Her hips move at the right moment and their moans blend together and he begins to set a slow pace until she commands him to go _faster_ and he can only oblige because she feels _so so_ good and meets her lips for a passionate kiss. He’s driving into her with fervor and she utters out _dontstopdontstop_ and _pleaseplease_ and he’s just able to murmur out _fuck sakura_ as their pace quickens and he feels her walls constrict and he’s seeing a light brighter than the sun and then she brings her swollen rosy lips to his ear and whispers ever so softly _iloveyou_ and it absolutely _wrecks him_.

His release comes crashing down, sending an inferno through his nerves and senses and he shudders, spilling inside of her, growling against her neck as her fingers _dig_ into his back as she trembles under him and squeezes him for all he’s worth and he’s still pumping and thrusting, riding out their high as long he can, repeating her words in his mind over and over and over. 

He inhales her scent soaked in sweat and pulls out, collapsing in heavy breaths next to her. Her legs tangle with his and she kisses his chest, nipples, stomach, jaw and finally his mouth in a soft caress. 

They lay on her bed for a while until her stomach growls.

She blushes despite herself. “A-ah… I’ll go reheat the soup.” Scrambling up from her bed, she snatches the fluffy white robe off her desk chair and disappears into the kitchen. 

A smile curves along his lips and he’s inhaling the scent on her pillow before he gets up, putting his briefs back on and goes out to the kitchen to join her.

The air feels light and their motions natural as they sit in her kitchen, talking (well, she mostly talks) and eating and when they’re done, he’s not ready to quite leave yet so she drags him over to her couch and puts on a documentary. It doesn’t take long for what little clothes they have to be discarded and she’s straddling him once more, tongue slick over his nipples and fingers tracing along his stomach. Then, she sinks down onto his cock and rides him with a fervency that sends him off a little too soon and he thumbs her clit with quick, hard motions and she finds her release shortly after.

His head rests on her shoulder, breath puffing along her breasts and hardened nipples as she combs through his hair.

“Do you… Would you like to stay the night?” She inquires in a quiet voice, unsure and nervous.

Fuck, he wants to so so badly, wanting nothing more than to wake up next to her. “I need to be at the precinct early to prepare for several meetings and a press conference.”

She nods in understanding and when he’s dressed and standing in the threshold of her door, they share a soft, gentle kiss and he heads to his apartment and wonders if it’s too soon to think about moving in with her. As she shuts her door and gets ready for bed, she ponders the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I used the training/spar trope. don't @ me okay. NO RAGRETS (ifyouknowyouknow).
> 
> but finally amirite. Wait until next chapter loooool the horny mfers. 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter (still super nervous about this cause chaptered fics scare meeee)! There's no real plot or anything that I plan on doing with all the jargon/poison/crime nonsense I'm spewing, just trying to add a little depth and how they work together and probs just two more chapters to go and this will be done.
> 
> Thank you for reading and any comments/kudos are always appreciated! I see you and I love you! :)


	6. the chemistry between us could destroy this place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this mfer took way too long, i had the first four-five pages done like right after i posted ch 5 and just jfkafeia. i made a goal yesterday, put on some sexy jams, and worked all day/night/all day today on it. goal accomplished. please enjoy. (cabbitandtheweasel stated how these two got no chill and yeah... pretty much).

chapter six _the chemistry between us could destroy this place_

If they think they were addicted before with only kissing, they’re wrong (oh are they wrong). He’s on his way out for the press conference and she’s at Kiba’s desk discussing something with him and Naruto when they catch a glimpse of the other and the cravings, _the need, the want_ grows stronger than before. This addiction is more ardent and much much bigger than a flood. It’s a typhoon. A storm so strong and powerful and their reactions are so instantaneous it takes them a while to catch their breaths.

“Sakura-chan, you okay? You’re looking a little flushed.”

She watches Sasuke disappear behind the elevator doors and swallows a large lump in her dry dry throat, croaking out, “I’m fine,” and tries to concentrate on what they were talking about and not the memory of him touching her and kissing her and- 

She fidgets and blows out a sigh. _Concentrate Sakura._

It’s going to be a long day.

After the conference, he feels drained and it’s difficult to focus on the papers in front of him. He has thirty minutes before his next meeting and there’s been only one thing on his mind since he laid eyes on her earlier, so he makes his way down to her lab, politely telling Kotetsu and Izumo that he needs to discuss something with her privately. Once he’s sure they’re gone, he clasps her wrist and pulls her into the storage closet.

“Sa-Sasuke, wha-”

There’s really no room for complaining or asking questions when he kisses her like this, all tongue and passion and hunger. Her body is ignited and he sets her carefully on top of a flat surface but when she tries to reach for his belt he merely hums and pushes her hands away. All thoughts fly out the window when he’s hiking her skirt up and sliding her panties down and _shit_ he lifts her legs to rest on his shoulders and she’s throbbing and quivering and she might have just blacked out for a split second.

He inhales her arousal, immediately feeling less drained and slowly dips his tongue in between her folds, testing and tasting. She lets out a strangled moan and her thighs clench just a little around his neck and she can feel the smirk on his face before he pushes his tongue _inside and fuckfuck_ her vision starts to blur as he masterfully works his tongue on her. She tries to keep quiet and has to smack her hand to her mouth to muffle the mewl she lets out when he rolls his tongue along her swollen bud.

She’s pulsing and he moves his hot tongue faster and faster and then he sucks just slightly on her bud and she muffles out a cry, grinding against his mouth as electric bliss bursts through her body and nerves. Once her climax passes, his tongue glides over her, taking in her juices and he carefully unwinds her legs, studying her as she gasps for breath and she's so fucking beautiful all flushed and coming down from her euphoric high. He helps her straighten her clothes, kissing her once more before leaving her alone in her lab in a pleasured haze and- and _what the fuck._

It takes her several moments to think properly and her cheeks stay aflame for the next hour (or two or three).

When lunch rolls around, she’s intent on repaying the favor. Honestly, it was quite rude of him to just show up unannounced and well okay she’s not really complaining cause fuck his tongue is _magic_ but damn she needs a little more from him. His blinds are still closed from yesterday, giving her all the more courage to move forward, and she hums a soft tune, cautiously looking around for any stray officers and quietly shuts his door, locking it. 

He’s sitting at his desk and the look in her eyes and sway of her hips as she strolls over to him is enough to harden him. Her fingers work quickly to unfasten his belt and button and his adams apple bobs when she kneels before him, licking her palm, giving him several good pumps, making him firm and throbbing and then her plump red lips circle over his tip and he- he- _fuck he can't think straight_. Her mouth moving on his cock has him thrusting his hips forward, head falling back onto the chair, trying not to make any loud noises. He didn't think anything could compare to how he felt inside her but- his fingers dig into her hair and he can't help but let out a throaty groan- but this is _close_.

She licks up and down the length of his cock and then closes her mouth over him again and she sucks and licks and her _teeth graze just right_. The sight of her on her knees, head bobbing in his lap, the sensual noises from her ministrations, and pink hair tangled in his fingers is almost _too much_ but he can't rip his eyes away from her. Her cheeks hollow when she sucks and when he hits the back of her throat he can't help but thrust into her mouth and he almost loses it when her throat tightens around him. Then she glances up at him, green eyes darkened with lust and sin, prickled with tears on the corners, and she sucks just a little harder, tongue swirling over his tip and his stomach twists and he comes, exhilerated, bursting into her mouth with a groan and _fuck_.

She releases him with a pop and licks her smudged lips, wiping away some drool and his seed with her fingers, before cleaning them off. She fastens his pants for him, standing up and places a kiss on his jaw, tasting his sweat and smiles wickedly at him. Dark onyx eyes gaze at her retreating form and with a small smirk, he thinks this game is much much better.

Naruto’s head peaks over the door and he instantly sobers up. “Teme, you ready for the interrogation? This guys’ a fucking piece of work- oi, you’re looking kind of red and sweaty, you’re not getting sick are you? Or… I thought maybe I just saw Sakura-chan by the elevators.” He waggles his brows and grins. "Do we need to go over proper work ethics?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. “Fuck you, dobe. Give me the file.” 

It feels like decades before they spot each other again and their hearts are beating erratically, their breathing heavy, faces flushed and bodies ablaze (withdrawals much). They slip inside one of the storage rooms, walking to the back and he presses her into a shelf. 

“This is probably not a good idea…” she murmurs, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling up her skirt for better leverage.

“Probably.” He fumbles to undo his pants, tugging her panties to the left just enough and thrusts up.

Their pace is hungry and needy and he buries his face in her neck, inhaling her scent, sliding his lips along the curve while she clasps a hand to her mouth. Her thighs tighten around his waist and he drives into her core with wild intensity, taking in the feeling of her slick heat convulsing around his cock and he removes her hand, covering her mouth with his as he climaxes in a cloud of overwhelming pleasure and her walls continue to squeeze around him and she shakes from a peak just as euphoric and all they can do is cling to each other as they come down.

He brushes back bangs sticking to her forehead, searing his lips to hers in a slow, tantalizing kiss and they’re so far beyond help at this point. Their need has barely begun and they’re fanatics for each other with an insatiable hunger. 

His phone is vibrating as he buckles his belt and he sighs, waiting for her to leave before he follows and it’s the last they’re able to see each other until Saturday.

* * *

“Forehead, quit being so antsy damn. You’re going to make me mess up.” Ino pauses to glare and smoothes out the piece of hair she just curled. “I don’t understand why you’re so nervous. Not like you guys haven’t basically fucked each other’s brains out.”

She pinches Ino’s thigh. “It’s just… it’s kind of different, okay? We’ll be in public and- I don’t know. We weren’t able to see each other at all yesterday or the day before and okay fine, maybe there’s no reason for it but I’m still nervous.” 

She really shouldn’t be because Ino is right and she’s told him she loves him but this is an _actual_ date and she hasn’t been out on a date in a long time and it’s _Sasuke_ and she _misses_ him-

“Wipe that look off your face, god. You’re like so hopeless. And when are you going to tell me what happened between you two, hm?”

“Ino…”

“Augh, I _know_. _It’s complicated_ or whatever. _Fine_ keep your damn secrets- now pucker your lips.”

Once Ino is done, she _allows_ Sakura to stand and see her reflection. Her hair is curled, delicately shaping her face and the makeup is actually nice, simple, minimal, not what she was expecting her bold friend to do. The blonde holds out a dress and grins.

“Remember, he can’t take this off of you until _after_ the date, yeah? That’s the only stipulation.”

She blushes and rolls her eyes. “Yeah yeah, pig, jeez we’re not teenagers, we can control ourselves.” Sort of. Probably not.

“Uh huh. Well, it’s almost time for him to be here so I will see you later and I expect massive details and oh-!” She holds her pointer fingers up. “I’ve always been curious, you gotta let me know, forehead.” She slowly pulls her fingers apart.

“Really.”

“Bitch, yes. Now, tell me.” She starts over and slowly separates them, waiting and her eyes widen when she gets to a certain point. “Are you- are you serious? Holy- _seriously_?” 

Sakura tries to keep a straight face but fails and says through a wide grin, “Stop.”

“ _Fuck_ me, you lucky ass bitch. I hate you.” She creates a circle with her hands and when Sakura tells her to stop she flails her arms, whining, “So unfucking fair.”

“Oh please, with the way you talk about Kiba I’m sure he’s- oh. Really? That’s pretty good, though.” 

Ino puts her hands down. “Not fucking Uchiha Sasuke good, apparently. Damn.” She begins to gather her things before pausing. “Oh, you know I’ve been meaning to ask- are you planning on telling him you had an OnlyFans once upon a time?”

“Uhm… it’s something that's… crossed my mind. I’m sure eventually I’ll talk about it, but as of now....” She trails off and tries not to fidget under her best friends’ stare and she almost breaks _we’ve actually done more than talked about it- it’s how we met_. But after a moment, Ino nods, seemingly satisfied and she lets out a breath.

“Fair enough, Uchiha doesn’t really strike me as the type of guy who’d even know what it is, honestly so I’m sure it won’t be too big a deal.” Ha... “Alright, I’m leaving. Enjoy your date and the after date and remember- _massive_ details, forehead! I need them to live.”

Once Ino is gone, she discards her robe and slides on the dress, zipping up the back. Her stomach flutters and she has to take several deep breaths to calm down, seriously, there’s no need to be _nervous_. Augh. She smoothes out the fabric that falls just past her thighs and adjusts the long, lace sleeves forming to her arms. The neck is very deep and she has to adjust her breasts a little to get them to stay just right. Ino mentioned tape, maybe she should-

A knock interrupts her rambling thoughts and her heart rate picks up with every step to her door.

Honestly, he’s so so handsome it’s devastating. His hair is laying a little flatter but it’s still spiky and disheveled and god she itches to run her fingers through it. His black button up and vest hug him so deliciously and his pants form to his legs like a glove and she can see the hunger in his eyes, no doubt mirroring the same look she’s giving him.

“Ino made me promise to tell you, you can’t take the dress off until after the date,” her cheeks heat as she says it.

“Hn. Just as well, our reservation won’t allow for anything in between.” He smirks and leans forward, fingers tilting her chin up to meet his lips in a chaste kiss. "You look beautiful, Sakura." 

She flushes more, fumbling to slips on her heels and follows him out to his car. He opens the door for her and she slides in, smoothing out her dress. Her foot taps lightly on the mat. 

“So where are we going?”

“Yakiniku Q,” he gives her a sideways glance, eyes trailing her bare legs before he returns his attention to the road, “but Naruto told me to take you to Ichiraku’s.”

She burst into laughter. “Isn’t that where he took his fiance?”

“Aa. He wanted to propose to her there, too, but I talked him out of it.”

Still laughing, she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and observes him as he drives, one hand on the steering wheel and the other lying casually on his leg. She hesitates just a moment before hovering her hand over his and interlocking their fingers, watching his lips curl in a smirk. Her heart flutters. The remainder of the drive is coated in content (and just a little bit of nervous) silence and once they arrive at the restaurant, they are led to an intimate, quiet room. When their food and drink order is taken, she asks,

“So, taboo topics?”

“Aa. Work. I explicitly told Naruto and Shikamaru that tonight and tomorrow they are not to contact me and to take care of anything that comes up themselves.”

She bites her lip as a grin forms. Not discussing work is fine by her considering she feels like she lives in the lab most days.

“No work, got it. Is that it? I mean we’ve already discussed our exes…” She taps a finger to her chin, musing. 

“I think work is the most taboo at this point.” His gaze sends prickles over her skin, warm hand reaching over to slide along her leg. He retracts it when the waiter comes back with their food.

Between bites and tossing any tomatoes to the side (she smiles when he picks them off her plate), she remarks,

“Ino asked me if I plan on telling you I had an OnlyFans account… And she’s been extremely… curious about us.” She studies his reaction as he exhales and nods, entangling his fingers around hers.

“The dobe has been pestering me as well but…” He’s still unsure of how to broach the topic.

Nodding, she leans over and softly kisses his cheek and a silent understanding passes over them that eventually they’ll talk about it, but for now- for now it’s between them. They simply enjoy each others’ company, sharing food, rolling their eyes at small stories of their blonde best friends, and afterwards they stroll through the streets where he buys her a stick (or two or three) of dango and she talks about her schooling and more of her memories from Suna and he listens, enraptured. 

* * *

With one hand shoved in his pocket and the other interlocked with Sakura’s, he thinks about what lies ahead as they ride the elevator up to his apartment. She seems to be patiently waiting for him to open up on the topic of his family, something of which he can’t help but feel grateful for. But he knows tonight is the night to disclose his history and his apartment is the best place for that, where it’ll be the two of them.

Their hands sway as they walk down the hall and when the door opens, she gapes, eyes wide.

“Holy shit.”

Once their shoes are removed, she pads around his living room, looking around in awe. His apartment (aside from her) is the one thing he’s spent a lot of money on and while his place is bigger than most (Naruto complained for months when he got approved for it _why the fuck do you need a two story apartment)_ , he lives simply and minimally (Naruto again _dude you could totally add in another couch or three)_.

He watches her walk over to the giant windows that lead out to a balcony, overlooking the city. 

Her look is incredulous and she says, “Just how rich are you,” only to blush and stutter, “I mean- I uh wasn’t expecting- augh,” she takes a deep breath and looks towards the sleek black stairs that lead up to his bedroom. “It’s nice- really really nice.”

His brow furrows and matter-of-factly states, “Your apartment is nice.” He actually likes the smaller space of her home, it feels intimate to him.

She pads back over to him. “I mean yeah, I love my apartment but _this_ -” shrugging, she glances around, finishing in a mumble, “-this uhm is what my dreams used to be made of.” 

Rolling his eyes with a smirk, he asks, “Used to?”

She bites back a smile and winks. “Mhmm, I have other dreams now.”

Smirk still in place, he presses a kiss to her forehead and _come here i want to show you something_ leads her to his office that holds some of his family photos. They stand in the room for a long time while she takes in every frame and person in each photo and he studies her silently and every now and then her eyes will dart back and forth between him and the pictures.

After several minutes, he begins to tell her about his family, how his mother was kind and gentle, his father stern and fierce, but everyone knew his mother pulled the reins. He talks about his brother and their relationship and how it was strained for a long time but eventually they grew closer. Right before-

She places a hand on his arm.

Clearing his throat, he picks up a photo of his family, eyes tracing over their faces. 

It happened when he was seventeen. A bomb detonated at the police station, killing everyone inside, which included most of his family and Naruto’s parents. Having been close with Sasuke’s uncle Obito and Naruto’s father, Kakashi took both him and Naruto in, despite them being legal age, and helped them through their grief, training them, and working with them to get to where they are now. 

“Itachi would have been the chief by now, that was always the goal. Him taking over for our father and I would be where I’m at today.” With Kakashi having taken over as captain, it was easy for him to continue down that path and once the older man was promoted to chief, he took his (rightful as Kakashi and Naruto say) place as captain.

She listens silently as he talks, attention rapt on him and he can see the glistening of tears welling in her eyes. When he’s done, he feels a sense of consolation wash over him; it’s been a long time since he’s talked so openly about his family. Blinking back tears, she engulfs him in a hug and he closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around her and for the first time in a long time he’s at peace, calm, relaxed. They stay like that for several minutes until she pulls back slightly.

“Sasuke... “ Bright emeralds pierce into him. “Thank you for tonight and for sharing your story with me…” 

He lifts his fingers to her chin, pressing their foreheads together. “I plan on sharing everything I can with you, Sakura.”

Her lips press together barely containing her smile and this- this is the happiest he’s been. With her in his arms, shining with love and warmth and his heart threatens to beat out of his chest. Arms snaking around his neck, she closes the gap and slowly, they mold their lips together. Angling his head for a better vantage, his nose bumps hers, deepening the kiss and they step together until her legs hit his desk. Trailing his mouth down her neck, he begins to suck and nip at her collarbone, listening to her soft pants and moans and all night long the deep neckline has been taunting him and he smooths his tongue over the valley between her breasts. A jingle resounds and his handcuffs enter his vision when she pushes him away and _when did she get a hold of those?_

“What say we take this to your bedroom, _Taichou_?”

With a wink, she hops off the desk and he barely mutters out _upstairs_ before she breaks into a run, giggling. He catches her midway up the steps and swipes the cuffs from her fingers, working to unzip her dress, kisses hungry and consuming and he revels in how she tastes on his tongue and feels beneath his fingertips. 

Her dress removed (and the only obstacle between him and her skin), he clasps the cuffs on her small wrists (he’s going to have to get a new pair after this) and tosses her on the bed. She rolls on her stomach and positions herself on her knees, looking back at him from behind her shoulder and he can’t get his pants off fast enough, cock pulsating and springing up from the release. When she whispers _will you punish me Taichou_ he thinks his title is indeed forever tainted and ruined in the _best fucking way_. 

He grabs a hold of her hips none too delicately and positions himself behind her, sliding his cock along her folds and his groan mingles with hers as her sticky wetness soaks him. Leaning forward, he sucks at a spot on her shoulder, and guides himself in, feeling her walls hot and pulsing. Straightening up, he thrusts into her long and hard, and without thinking a hand slides along her hip and smacks one of her cheeks causing a gasp to release from her. He pauses in his motions ready to apologize when she breathlessly glances back at him, green eyes hazy, dark, _challenging_.

“You call that a punishment, Taichou?”

_Fuck._ His cock twitches inside her _aching, anticipating_.

Narrowing his eyes (and unsure where this confidence is coming from), he grabs her hair and yanks her head back, pulling out of her completely, relishing in the way her lips part from her whimper. Breath hot against her ear, he hisses out, “By the time I’m done with you, _Sakura_ , you’ll be screaming and begging.”

He slides a hand to her breast, squeezing the soft flesh and he sees her swallow and her eyes darken and cloud more. Hand removed from her breast, he pulls her up by her hair (not too roughly he’s not quite that dominating) until they’re both sitting straight up on their knees. He brings her cuffed hands to her chest _don't move_ and his fingers dance along her stomach, down to her navel, teasing her slick heat, before they trail their way back up and she whines, head thrown back on his shoulder. He teases his hand up and down her stomach, with the occasional stop at her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and then he brings her down to the mattress, positioning her pert bottom up and in full view of his hungry hungry eyes.

Taking a deep breath to release his nerves, he brings his hand back and the slap on her cheek echoes. She jerks a little and he _almost_ apologizes again until she lets out a breathy moan. Self-assured that he hasn’t gone too far (and body abrupting in flames of desire and impatience), he smacks her again and again, her cries growing louder and louder, until the red print of his hand takes a little longer to fade away.

His fingers move over her hip and stomach, gliding over her slick heat.

“Fuck, you’re so _wet_.” He presses firmly against her nub and her body starts to quiver.

“Only for you,” she rasps out. “Always for you, Sasuke.”

Groaning and patience evaporated, he positions his hips against her bottom and guides his cock to her entrance, slamming into her. They move in a fast rhythm, her hips pushing back for every move of his hips thrusting forward _harder taichou please_ and by the time they both reach their climax, her voice is hoarse and he’s left red and purple marks all along her hips and perfectly tight ass. 

Collapsing next to her, he pants heavily and brushes back the bangs sticking to her face. He leans his head back, closing his eyes and smiles when he feels her curl next to him. His body begins to relax, content, satiated and-

A click and the feeling of cold metal on his wrist snaps his eyes open. 

“How the fuck-” The key is downstairs. _How_ (and it’s a little too soon but fuck his cock is already trying to harden again).

Grinning wickedly, she winks and forces his hands behind his back, clasping his other wrist into the cuffs.

“Part of my training involved getting out of handcuffs,” she straddles him and nips at his ear, whispering, “I let you have your fun and now, Taichou, I get to have mine.”

He greedily watches as she cups her breasts and helplessly submits.

* * *

Sunlight beams through his partially opened shades and after he mostly wakes up, he rubs his eyes and turns over. Sakura’s bare back enters his vision and he soaks in how she looks between his sheets, pink hair splayed across his pillow and _she’s a vision_ , a beautiful sight that he wants to wake up to every damn morning. With his lips, he traces over the marks he left, moving his way up to her neck. He hears her grumble and smirks against her skin.

She buries her head in his pillow and groggily utters, “Mm… five more minutes, Sasuke-kun…” 

Mouth hovering over her shoulder, he hoists himself up, leaning on his elbow and sweeps away the hair from her neck, mouth latching onto her once more. 

“What was that, Sakura?” He asks teasingly, voice gruff from the morning (and their _activities_ that kept them up late _late_ into the night). 

She yelps when his teeth bite into her flesh and tosses him a glare. 

“Sasuke-kun, it’s way too early to-” her mouth parts in an _oh_ and her face heats. Oh god. She just- it slipped out and that stupid smirk on his face- “Oooh, stop that!” Mortified, her face buries in the pillow once more.

With his chest pressed against her back, she feels the vibration of his chuckles. He stops kissing her and she sighs, moving her face to the side, peeking up at him. Obsidian stares back at her, warm and filled with affection and it makes her heart thud. 

He simply states, “I like it.” He hasn’t been so familiarly spoken to since his mother and it warms him, sinking all the way into his marrow. 

Cheeks aflame, it takes all her willpower not to shove her face in his pillow again. “It’s not too… too childish or- ehh!”

Her back is pushed down onto the mattress and he sears his lips to hers and she-

“Ahh! I have morning breath!” 

Scoffing and rolling his eyes, his lips meet her again, shutting up her protests. It doesn’t take long her for to return the kiss and while she would like to at least drink some water or _something_ (her throat is still sore hello), he’s perfectly fine with the way she tastes because it’s _her_ and he wants every single aspect of her, the good, the bad, the perfect and imperfect.

When their lips separate, he tells her so and takes pleasure in the deepening red of her cheeks, hoping she never stops blushing around him. He tells her that, too, and she playfully smacks his arm, laughing and pulling him back down for another kiss. His fingers dance along her waist, up to a breast and he tweaks a budding nipple. A low moan emits from her throat and her hands run up his back, smoothing across the many scratches she marked him with, and brings them to entwine in his hair, tilting her head as their tongues swirl together.

Unlike the night before, they move slowly and gently, caressing and stroking with tender touches. Lifting one of her thighs to his shoulder, he settles himself in between her legs and _his tongue is so fucking magical fuck_. Her back arches and nails sink into the soft sheets of his bed, toes stretching and curling when he flattens his tongue and licks from her core to her bundle of sizzling nerves and she’s quaking from the sensations-

She lets out a cry and reaches behind her to grab the pillow, smacking him in the face when he pulls away.

“You damn tease!”

He laughs and it’s beautiful and captivating and well she can’t stay mad at him dammit but she still huffs when he captures her pouting mouth, feeling his amusement in the curve of his lips and in one swift motion, he lies on his back, settling her on top. Sitting up, she bites her lip as she sinks down, eyes closed at the fullness of him and she grinds her hips, setting a slow, unhurried pace. 

His hands mold to her breasts, brushing her nipples and hers plant firmly on his chest, steadying as she twists and grinds. Her speed picks up and needing _moremoremore_ she clutches the back of his neck and pulls him up. Position adjusted, they move together as he sucks on her clavicle, hands holding her as she arches, head thrown back, arms locked around his neck.

Moans, gasps, and flesh against flesh fill the room and when her walls start to convulse around him, pretty pink lips swollen and parting with a silent scream, he lays her on her back and thrusts and thrusts until he starts to feel his insides coil and tighten, releasing with the next snap of his hips and his spills inside her, her name a prayer on his lips.

After catching her breath, she runs her fingers through his hair. “I think I need another shower.”

“Aa.” 

He sits up and stretches and she follows him into the bathroom, flashing him a warning glare. 

“No trying anything either mister. I think we learned last night that shower sex is _not_ feasible.” She motions to the bruise forming on her skin that was not made from his hands or mouth and turns the water on, missing his smirk. There are other ways to enjoy someone’s company in the shower. 

* * *

By the end of the day, Sakura doesn’t want to leave and he wants nothing more than for her to stay. They spent their time in his apartment lounging and laughing and kissing (keeping things surprising pg), while he shared more memories of his family, showing her more photos, and at some moments, sharing silences as they looked through all his photo albums.

They’re sitting at his bar, eating takeout when, through a mouthful of food, she asks, “What?” He’s been staring at her for a while now and she wonders if maybe she has food on her face somewhere and he doesn’t want to tell her (she’s finding out he’s such a damn _tease_ and she thinks it’s definitely more than revenge at this point).

In the midst of wiping away any crumbs, she feels his fingers hover and her eyes criss cross before he taps her forehead and she almost yells at him because it kind of _hurt_ but stops at the look in his eyes _fond, gentle, loving_. Softly, he tells her the stories of when his brother used to poke him in the forehead and her heart melts and tears prickle and she thinks this is better than any words he could ever say to her.

He wraps his fingers around her nape and tugs her to him, crashing their mouths together in a dizzying kiss and she moves from her stool to straddle his lap, back pressing into the counter and-

“Augh, you taste like tomatoes.”

Huffing, he flicks her scrunched up nose and they share a soft laugh. 

“So…”

“So.”

God she _doesn’t want to leave_. 

Scratching her head, she averts her gaze from his, cheeks heating. “I uh… Ehh, I-” Dammit, how is she cowering right now? Just see if she can stay the night again and she knows they both have to work in the morning but maybe-

“Move in with me.” 

Her eyes snap back to his, wide. He- What? 

“You- I- what?”

Obsidian pools bear down on her, drinking her in and he states once more, “Move in with me.”

She gapes at him and okay she was silently hoping they would talk about it but didn’t think he’d actually bring it up this soon or basically demand she do so and she wants nothing more than to fucking _do so_ but…

“My lease on my apartment, it- I mean, I still have a few months to go and I- it’s a good apartment and-” She’s fucking up. Oh god. “I mean I- I _want_ to move in with you! I do, Sasuke-kun, but- why are you laughing at me!”

He snatches her hand before she can lay it on him and kisses the inside of her palm. 

“I’ll move in with you.”

Like it’s so simple. Like it’s the obvious choice. 

“But your apartment!” She gestures around them and when he merely shrugs, she sighs, exasperated. “This is way bigger than my place, I don’t want you to hate having to move into something smaller and less- less _fancy_ -”

He watches her, listening as she rambles on about the differences in their apartments and finally, when she starts talking about the differences in their color schemes, he cups her cheeks and her mouth shuts.

“I don’t care, I’ll go wherever you are, Sakura.”

“Even though it’s a downgrade...?”

“It’s not that much of a downgrade.”

“...even if it’s smaller?”

“Not like we can’t buy a bigger place later on.”

“But- what-”

Shaking his head, he rests his forehead to hers. “At the end of the day, I want to be with _you_ and it doesn’t matter where we live, or where we are because... you’re my home, Sakura.” 

A shaky breath releases from her and he catches the warm tears sliding down her face and between kisses and moans and him laying her on the couch, discarding their clothes, she breathes out,

“I thought you were going to say something like how you're still my biggest fan.”

His tongue swirls over her navel. “I think that’s still pretty obvious, _Sakura_ ,” eyes of infinite blackholes send her a look of intense heat as he murmurs out, “And did I say you could talk?”

Her mouth clamps shut and what feels like an eternity after three withheld orgasms (he’s such a fucking _tease_ god), they fall back on the couch cushions, panting, trembling, and thoroughly satisfied. 

“Ino and Naruto are going to be up our asses about this.”

When he just _hn_ she rolls her eyes and begins to plan and list out all the things they need to do to prepare his transition to her apartment. 

* * *

* * *

“Well, that’s one thing off our list, I guess.”

"Hn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it ends (also i think this is now the filthiest thing i've written????? eeeeeeeh).
> 
> i never meant for this to be a super long, drawn out story so i hope that this ending is satisfactory! i think that's another reason it took so dang long for motivation cause i was planning on ending it soon. anyway... added a little social aspect ;) hoped ya'll enjoyed that little feature! i'm obsessed with all the social media aus on twitter and have been playing around with the apps 👀 👀 👀 annyyywayyy.
> 
> thank you so so so much for your support and for reading this story!! i'm really happy to have taken this from a one/two-shot to a short little multi-chap and have been blown away by all of you 🥺 🥺 ya'll are the best.
> 
> thank you for reading!! drop an emoji/comments/thoughts and let me know what you think! i always appreciate and love hearing your thoughts and interacting with ya'll!! see ya'll in the next fic!! (and that includes a new one that is currently being worked on 🙃 🙃 ) i see you and i love you!
> 
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯 = mind blown  
> 🤬 = mfing cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?


End file.
